The Last Straw
by EagleGamer15
Summary: Fed up with Shego's attitude, Drakken enlists the aid of the other villains to put Shego in her place. Days later when a battered Shego shows up on her doorstep, why is Kim so strongly moved by it? KIGO! don't like girl/girl? don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Drakken Uses His Head**

**Summary:** Fed up with Shego's attitude, Dr. Drakken enlists the help of the other villains to put Shego in her place. But, when a battered Shego arrives on her doorstep, why does Kim feel so strongly about it?

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible and all related characters. Only this computer and the story plot. Hell, somebody has probably already done this plot line already. If so, just tell me, drop a comment.

A/N: This is my first fanfiction ever, both here and on dA. So it may be subpar....

…………………………………………..…Kigo………………………………………………….

"Bwah ha ha hah ha!" the laugh of the deranged Dr. Drakken rang throughout his newly acquired 'secret lair'. "SHEGO!" shouted the cerulean scientist, looking for his right hand man, er…woman.

"I'm right here, doc!" replied an already irritated thief, "What have we discussed about inside voices?"

"Never mind that now! My latest and greatest creation has been com-"

"Uh, you didn't invent anything doc, I stole it, remember?" the pale green villain interrupted.

"Whatever! Now as I was saying…Uh, hold on…Yow!" the cerulean scientist began shuffling through some note cards, trying to find what he was about to say, only to have them erupt in emerald fire. Causing him to drop them and try to cool his now burnt hands (apparently his gloves don't help very much) "SHEGO!"

"Save your breath doc, before you even get the chance to power up whatever laser you built, Princess will come barging in, and foil everything. Now, if you don't mind, I'm busy," Shego then went on to file her nails.

"But, Shegoooo…" whined Drakken.

"Nuh uh, busy. Or do I have to remind you about what it means to interrupt my _business_?" The super powered female asked while holding up a flaming claw.

The color seemed to drain from Drakken's face as he held up his scrawny arms to try and defend himself. The burns from last time were finally healing, after all. With a depressed/ defeated look on his already blue face, the good doctor went to go gloat to one of the henchmen. _Which is never very fun_, he noted with a hint of annoyance.

(Later That Day)

It had been a relatively normal day at the lair of Dr. Drakken. Lots of explosions, yelling, fighting with world-renowned teen heroine Kim Possible, failure, and the destruction of yet another lair as the Doc. and Shego got away.

"Honestly Shego," whined Drakken, "It's just one blasted little girl! Why can't you beat her?! I'm seriously considering docking your p–" he never got to complete his sentence as a glowing green claw was suddenly around his neck.

"SHUT IT DRAKKEN! I don't see you out there doing anything helpful!" Yelled a very agitated Shego. "Nobody, and I mean NOBODY, docks _my_ pay. Especially when I'm the only one doing anything useful out there, GOT IT?" At this point the hovercraft was falling towards the very hard Earth several hundred feet below.

"Yes, YES! I'll even give you a raise, just please don't kill us!" Drakken begged. This was, of course, substantial enough to appease the emerald thief.

"Good, and don't forget who keeps saving your sorry ass," as she said this she jerked up on the control stick and leveled out the hovercraft. At this the blue doctor merely grumbled under his breath. This only caused Shego to glance over at him but no more. The rest of the ride was uneventful.

(That Night)

"Ah, cocoa-moo…" Drakken let out a contented sigh as he sat at the kitchen table.

"Oh, Draaaakkennnn…" came a sultry female voice from behind the not-so-good doctor. A voice that, by the way, sent chills up his spine. He knew something painful was coming his way if he didn't think quickly. Thinking, of course, was not the cerulean scientist's strong suit. This was proven rather well by the fact that he tried to play as though he hadn't heard her voice.

"Bad idea," came the same voice, only more agitated, followed by a low powered emerald plasma blast to the back of his head. Low powered, but painful. And powerful enough to send the poor scientists face forward into his "cocoa-moo", spilling it all over the place.

"OW! What, Shego? I'm trying to relax here!" whined the now sticky doctor.

"What is this?" asked a very miffed sidekick.

"It looks like last week's paycheck, why?"

"Because, it is last week's paycheck. But what's missing, _boss_?" Shego was obviously very unhappy with something but for the life of the not-so-good doctor, he couldn't figure out why. And, unfortunately it may very well be for his life.

"Umm, a smiley face?" that was obviously the wrong answer as it was followed by a claw to the face and five very nasty cuts on Drakken's blue mug.

"WRONG! My bonus! The bonus you promised me earlier today. REMEMBER?"

"Oh, yeah! But, I didn't think it would apply to last week's, I did those yesterday."

"Well you should have added it before you gave it to me. Remember, the only reason I'm sticking around you is for the pay. And you need me all the time, so…" at this Shego did a motion with her hand to get Drakken to finish her statement, hoping he would get the idea.

"So…I should do that now? Can't it wait? I'm tired." Whined the supposedly grown man.

"Fine. But I want it by tomorrow!" Shego then proceeded to shove it in his face and walk briskly away, leaving Drakken to brood over his spilled milk.

"I thought-" he never got to finish his statement as Shego's voice came from down the hallway, interrupting him.

"You don't get to think when it comes to finances, especially mine!"

_Shut up,_ he knew better than to say that one aloud, the permanent scaring on his backside was proof of that. _I thought __**I**__ was the boss here so why is my _sidekick_ calling all the shots._ All the while he proceeded to clean up his mess, collect the check, and go back to his private room. His thoughts continued, surprisingly, as he continued to get ready for bed. _Shego should be doing my bidding, loyally too. I mean I'm the best employer ever, she should be thankful that I keep her on. But no, she has to be a complete bitch. She needs to be taught a lesson…_however, he then remembered the last time he had tried anything along those very lines, and a shiver went up his entire body. _Though it didn't end so well the last time I tried. Stupid Shego, she thinks she can be a bitch to everyone, and she…is. Hmmmm._ For once the wheels inside Dr. Drakken's head began to turn, and a truly wicked smile spread across his face.

He then began, quite possibly, his most evil laugh ever. Long and loud. "Bwah ha ha hah ha ha ha!"

"_Shut UP_! Dr. D!" Came Shego's agitated demand. "Some of us are trying to sleep!"

This only caused the evil grin on Drakken's face to spread wider. Though his laughter did die down to a truly evil chuckle.

Fade out to black: End Chapter 1.


	2. WTF?

**Chapter 2: WTF?**

**Summary:** Fed up with Shego's attitude, Dr. Drakken enlists the help of the other villains to put Shego in her place. But, when a battered Shego arrives on her doorstep, why does Kim feel so strongly about it?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kim Possible and all related characters. Only this computer and the story plot. If I somehow steal someone's plot device, tell me. (I'm paranoid about inadvertently stealing someone else's stuff).

**Invader Johnny:** Oh, don't worry, everyone's going to be learning about karma...=)

**KAlexandra:** I wouldn't be surprised if someone already did this, if you know who I'd be glad to give credit! And I'm sorry, it's my first story, so I've got no idea what I'm doing...

**Han dj & sweetPixiesmile:** Heh, he, heh *nervously rubs neck* Sorry, about Shego's OoC-ness in Chapter 1, but, umm, I'm ashamed to say that I've only seen a relatively small chunk of the actual show...Don't get me wrong, I love it and all, but I just haven't gotten off my lazy butt to see them all. Most of my experience with KP is from fanfics, and in a few of them I've read, Shego has been violent toward Drakken even while still under his employ. So sorry about that.

**A/N:** Also, I apologize about the flow errors that I seem to have, it's my first story...ever...so I'm just trying to figure out what I'm doing. But thank you for the reviews everyone! I'm actually (and pleasantly) surprised that so many people reviewed! But enough of my rambling, on with the story!

……………………………………………**KIGO**………………………………………………….

They were doing what most teenagers do when they are alone and dating. Homework.

…Right. They had intended to be doing homework. Or, at least, that was what Kim had intended on doing. After all, how often did a globetrotting teen hero, cheerleader, with all the volunteer activities Kim did, have time to actually sit down and do her schoolwork in a stress free environment? Not often.

Kim had intended on doing homework, but Ron, of course, had other ideas. Like watching wrestling, the Fearless Ferret, and monster truck rallies. However, neither of them counted on the most powerful force in the room: teenage hormones.

It started out simple, as these things always do. Ron came over with his little buddy Rufus perched on his shoulder. "Hey KP!" came the immediate greeting after Kim opened the front door to her house. Followed by a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey, Ron. Hi Rufus," replied the redhead as she walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch. She actually had time to "plop" now, since the villain community had been unusually quiet for the past week. Since it was the middle of winter, all the kids were in school, so no one needed a babysitter. Cheerleading wasn't a big deal, and there weren't any prominent charities that Kim had volunteered for. There was, of course, stuff still going on, Kim always had stuff going on, but it seemed as though there were just more hours in the day recently. So Kim was taking advantage of it and using her newfound time to do homework, in a relaxing setting. Her boyfriend being there was just a plus.

But of course, Ron and Rufus's watching wrestling, and cheering, kept distracting her.

"Ron," came the closest thing to a whine Kim ever let escape her lips. "Can you please turn that fake crap off and do your homework?"

"Oh come on KP! Wrestling is so not fake! And besides, when would I ever need to use," at this point a cold chill went up his spine, "Algebra…bleh."

"Bleh!" agreed his small hairless sidekick.

Seeing that she wouldn't be able to dissuade him, and she found his cheering adorable, Kim decided to let him be. "Fine, but can you at least turn down the volume? Some of us actually care about our grades."

"Booyah!" cheered both sidekicks, giving each other high fives. Of course, failing to quiet down any. Causing the perfectionist redhead to merely sigh and rub her temples, and try to focus more on her homework.

Fail. Ron's incessant cheering and ranting caused her to mess up once, not a big deal.

"Ron, please quiet down."

Fail. "Ron, please?"

Fail again. "Come on Ron, can't you be quiet for 3 seconds?"

Failure. Snap. "RON! Shut UP about your fake, annoying, fictional, TV world!" this in and of itself shocked Ron and Rufus into a temporary stupor, as Kim never lost her temper, especially with him.

Ron finally overcame his shock and came back with the witty rebuttal of, "Wrestling is NOT fictional! Or fake! Or annoying!"

And, as always happens when two people are annoyed by each other and start raising their voices, the two friends started arguing. Loudly. Eventually, Kim's greater vocabulary, and practice bickering with Shego and Bonnie, allowed her to leave Ron floundering for a response. Eventually Ron got tired of using the ever potent, "Oh, yeah" 's and "I know you are but what am I" and the ever popular "_Your_ stupid." So, he resorted to his secret weapon.

"Oh, yeah? Take this!" Ron then unleashed the most evil and vile attack anyone can use on another person. An attack Kim had no defense against, especially with no warning.

He tickled her.

Little known fact about the nigh indestructible world hero Kim Possible, she was extremely ticklish in her abdominal regions. And I mean extremely ticklish, like roll on the ground flailing wildly ticklish. If you were to ask Ron he wouldn't say anything about it, as Kim swore everyone who knew about it to secrecy on pain of death. But, Ron would swear that was a major reason Kim always wore belly shirts. (A/N my apologies for my rambling).

And as anyone who has had a girl/boyfriend can surmise, after they finished rolling around on the ground, with Kim being on top (of course), they began kissing. And kissing led to making out. Which led to light petting, on Ron's part. Which led to the doorbell ringing and the Kimmunicator beeping at the same time.

As Kim went to get the Kimmunicator, Ron shouted, "I'll get it!" and rushed to the door.

"What's the sitch Wade?" Kim asked her ever-vigilant Webmaster.

"You really want to answer the door instead of Ron," replied the genius on the other end, who for some reason had a look on his face that was a cross between worried and curious.

"Why? What does it-"

"Ahhh!" Came Ron's startled scream. "Kiimmm! Here, please, now!" From her position in the living room, Kim was very confused at what was going on.

So, as she was walking up to a very perturbed and frightened looking Ronald, she asked a very innocent question, "What is…it……now?" Her speech slowing as she saw what was going on, and saw a very battered, almost naked woman sprawled across the threshold into her house, obviously having lost consciousness while ringing the doorbell. But then it clicked in Kim's head who it was.

"SHEGO?!?!"

…..............................................................KIGO....................................................

**P.A/N: **This chapter and chapters 3-5 are already written and posted on dA. But don't worry, I'll fix anything wrong with them (mechanic-wise) once I'm a more competent writer...hopefully my new chapters will be better. :)


	3. No

**Chapter 3: No…**

**Summary:** Fed up with Shego's attitude, Dr. Drakken enlists the help of the other villains to put Shego in her place. But, when a battered Shego arrives on her doorstep, why does Kim feel so strongly about it?

**Warning: **Very flashback-y chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kim Possible or any related characters. If I somehow steal someone's plot device, tell me. (I'm paranoid about inadvertently stealing someone else's stuff).

**More Warning:** Kim will be sligh- very OoC in this chapter. No, I won't explain why, because that's for a later chapter, I'm just saying that it was done intentionally.

**RachaelRae:** I agree with you. I hate it when authors do that just as much as the next guy... but...sadly, it has to happen for justification of future chapters. I'm sorry to say that this fic will have some dark chapters. But not many, I really don't like writing dark fics, but this plot bunny wouldn't stay quiet. But don't worry, there will be retribution!

**XoXoGiggleGirl1: **Thank you! I 3 kigo too! (which is why just about half the stories I want to write involve kigo-y goodness, yum)

Hobbes the Cat: My dA name is the same as my FF name. Just type: "Last Straw kigo" in the search bar, this fic should pop up. Then you can also see my poor excuse for artwork! [I wish I could draw... :{ ]

**Invader Johnny:** lolz

**Daryl:** I can't wait to have them read...and judged by a jury of my peers- what?

……………………………………………**KIGO**………………………………………………….

It was never supposed to be this way.

They had fought each other dozens of times. They had inflicted countless wounds onto the other. Cuts, scrapes, bruises, broken bones, gashes, even the occasional burn. But never did they feel anything for the other. Okay, maybe the biggest adrenaline rush of their lives, but that was it. They never felt worried about one another, no compassion. Just the thrill of the fight, sometimes some anger and amnesty, but that never lasted. Perhaps it was because they both saw each other as invincible rivals, that they were the only ones that could defeat the other.

Either way, Kim shouldn't be feeling as worried as she was at the moment for her arch-rival, who was laying unconscious in a hospital bed at the moment. At least, that was how she saw it anyway. _Why am I so concerned about Shego's well being? Why did I act the way I did before?_

What Kim was referring to were the events that transpired shortly after herself and Ron got over the initial shock of seeing Shego laying on Kim's front doorstep in the worst shape they had ever seen another human being in.

***Flashback:***

"_Shego?!" came Kim's rather startled cry. After all, how often does a hero find one of the world's most wanted villains lying on their doorstep. "What the fuck happened?" She queried to the air, what with Shego passed out and Ron busy freaking out 5 feet behind her._

_Surprisingly, it was the F-bomb that Kim had dropped that brought Ron back into reality. "Whoa, Kim! You never swear."_

"_Huh, oh, whatever, that's not important right now, Ron go get the first aid kit from the bathroom." Because of all the injuries sustained by a Possible child at any given time the Possibles had a very good first aid kit._

"_Ok, but why?" came the confused response of the blond sidekick._

"_Because! Shego's in danger of bleeding out, now GET THE FIRST AID KIT!"_

"_AAAH! Ok, okay, I'm going!" as Ron rushed into the bathroom, panicked and afraid by the urgency, and anger in Kim's voice._

***End Flashback***

Of course, Ron was there as well, just not standing right next to Kim. He was at the vending machine outside the cafeteria. Why? Well one, he was hungry as always, two, a Bueno Nacho had opened up a stall there, and three, Kim was scaring the crap out of him (and every nurse that went into Shego's room).

"Whadda ya thinks gotten into her?" the blond sidekick asked his naked mole rat sidekick and best friend.

Rufus's answer was some sort of intangible word that sounded like an "I don't know," which it was, so Ron understood.

It was scary, Kim was scary. Ron thought that once they got Shego to the hospital, Kim would calm down. He thought she would leave Shego in the hospital's hands and immediately inform Global Justice that their most wanted criminal was currently incapacitated and they could come pick her up. Nope, quite the opposite happened, and Ron was confused.

***Another Flashback***

_"I need help!" came the cry of someone from the doorway. Now, you'd think that would cause people to look up, but this was the entry way to Middleton hospital, all that did was get people annoyed, and make the receptionist groan at more work coming. She had no idea how much work she'd be in for._

_Shortly after the cry for help, came the screams of people being pushed out of the way, rather roughly. As the receptionist looked up she saw the people that had been standing in line with various injuries ranging from boo-boos, to shattered knee caps, were being flung aside like useless paperweights by a young red head. A young red head she would have recognized very well, had it not been for the strange look in her eyes, like blood lust being held back by an overriding concern, for the limp body on her back the nurse presumed. Her shock was the only thing that kept her from yelling at Kim for flinging people around like ragdolls._

_"Excuse me?" The nurse asked as she came out of her stupor. Kim had been talking to her in a rather rushed and irritated voice._

_Exasperated, Kim repeated herself, somewhat calmer. "My friend here needs immediate medical attention." _Friend? Since when is Shego my friend?

_"All right, just have a seat and I'll see-"of course if she had thought about it the nurse would have realized that when a well known hero was flinging people out of the way, there was no "waiting"._

_"She needs admittance _**NOW!**_" That worked._

_Not ten seconds later a stretcher was brought out and Shego was laid on it. Of course when they did this, the sheet covering her came off, and the doctors got a glimpse of what they were dealing with. One of them threw up, and the receptionist understood the urgency in Kim's voice."_

***End Flashback***

_Of course_, Kim mused, _that wasn't the end was it?_ While the doctors were working on Shego, Kim asked everyone that went in there for a diagnosis, even if it was every five minutes. The ones that didn't answer got railed on by a very distraught teen. Some of the scrubs cried. Of course Ron was there apologizing to everyone for Kim's behavior.

Then Dr. Director and a couple GJ agents, including Will Du, came, after Ron had Wade call them. Ron thought that Director could get Kim to calm down and think straight, after all, nothing got to that woman, and she never lost an argument. Ron was wrong again.

After a rather heated argument between Dr. Director and Kim, Betty had ordered her agents to subdue Miss Possible and Miss Shego. She would have had Will go after Kim, but during the course of the argument, Kim had actually cracked the emotionless agent Du and gotten him to cry in the corner, curling up into the fetal position. When the agents went to restrain Kim she just stood there staring defiantly at Betty, but when they went after Shego, Betty saw her eyes turn several shades darker as she snapped and put the entire squad in hospital beds of their own.

After having seen Kim act this way, Director understood that there would be no reasoning with Kim and discovering what was going on until the Emerald Thief was stabilized. So, she left, and had cameras installed to monitor both hero and villain.

Kim had been going over all this, trying to figure out what was wrong with her while Shego was in the OR. She had been so deep in thought she hadn't noticed the surgeon standing right in front of her until he cleared his throat.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Kim had obviously calmed down a great deal and was herself once again. Which the doctor was very grateful for.

"Hey doc! You okay Kim?" This was Ronald, whom had just returned from the cafeteria.

"I'm good Ron. So what's the sitch, doc?"

"Well there is good news and bad news. The good news is that we were able to repair a fair amount of the damage, and she's regained consciousness so you can go see her after this."

"Thank you doctor, but what's the bad news?"

_This is going to hurt, me_. Was what the doctor thought before he continued. "I was looking over Miss Emilia's records that Global Justice gave me," at Kim and Ron's confused looks he clarified, "Shego's last name, it's Emilia. I had forgotten that she only used her alias around you. Anyway, according to her file, she has accelerated healing abilities, which would be able to repair all the damage should she remain here. However…It seems someone somehow disabled it, so…I'm afraid she won't be able to…pull through." The doctor flinched as he waited for the abuse, he had heard what Kim did to his colleagues that didn't deliver good news.

But it never came, just a barely audible, "What?" Kim could feel her heart sinking out of her chest at the news.

"Kim, without her healing powers back, Shego is going to die."

"No. Noooooo!" Kim broke. During the long "no" she fell to the ground and started crying. Crying in a way that she hadn't since her Gramps had died.

"Kim…" Even though he didn't understand what was going through his best friend's head, he knew when someone needed a comforting shoulder. And that's what he supplied. Normally he enjoyed having Kim hold onto him so tightly, but not now.

They stayed that way for a good while, while all Kim kept saying was "no…*sob*…no…*sob*…no".


	4. Prequel to Chaos

**Chapter 4: Prequel To Chaos**

**Summary:** Fed up with Shego's attitude, Dr. Drakken enlists the help of the other villains to put Shego in her place. But, when a battered Shego arrives on her doorstep, why does Kim feel so strongly about it?

**Warning: **A little bit of language in this chapter, but not too much to up the rating, I think.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kim Possible or any related characters. If I somehow steal someone's plot device, tell me. (I'm paranoid about inadvertently stealing someone else's stuff).

**Teriyakiskater:** that's pretty much the plan =)

**Shego2009: **Next chapter, but nothing pretty, the rating will be going up...

**RachaelRae: **Thank you for understanding, I hope to never do it again, but the plot wouldn't get out of my head otherwise, the rest of my work will be less...err...bad/dark.

**Invader Johnny:** Thank you, I thought so too.

**SweetPixiesmile:** Yeeeaahhh...I don't know why either, to be honest, I just sat down and started writing...and this is what came out. I'm not particularly proud, hopefully as I start to learn how to properly write a story, I can reign in the extreme-emotion factor and make the story more believable. But until then, I only have so much talent. And as I said before, I haven't seen all the KP episodes :'( But I plan on getting around to it, so thank you for giving specific episode numbers and titles to keep an eye out for! =)

**A/N:** To everyone who pointed out Kim's OoC-ness...I'm sorry but that kind of continues here, only more emotional. I swear, eventually I'll explain why...once I know myself...heh he...he...

ON WITH THE STORY!

……………………………………………**KIGO**………………………………………………….

No one had seen the great Kim Possible cry as she had been since the doctor told her the news. Well, except her parents, and that had only been when Kim was a baby and crying for her diaper to be changed, or whatever else it is babies cry for.

It wasn't even how emotionally wrecked Kim was (she had stopped crying about an hour ago), that made everyone curious about the situation. It was whom Kim was bawling about for four hours. Over the course of those four hours, Kim's parents Drs. Anne and James Possible had gotten off work and come to their daughter's side. Mrs. Dr. P. having been the first one on the scene since worked at Middleton Hospital, which was where Shego was, and subsequently Kim. Once Anne had shown up, Ron passed the comforting torch over to the brilliant neurosurgeon. Who then passed the torch over to her husband once he arrived, in order to discern what was happening, since Kim hadn't been able to form any coherent words. Just sobs and the occasional tear-choke.

"What's happening Ron?" quizzed the female Dr. Possible.

"I'm not really sure, to be perfectly honest." Ron answered, honestly, unfortunately. "After the doctors gave us the news, Kim just broke down."

"Okay, what news Ron? And about who?"

"Oh, right, forgot you don't know the sitch." The amiable sidekick then proceeded to relate the day's events, beginning from their studying (excluding the non-studying activities), and ending with the time Mrs. Possible entered the picture.

"Oh…well…hmmmm…" This had thrown even Anne Possible for a loop. And she was hard to throw for a loop.

Of course, over the course of Ron's explanation, various persons had filtered into the waiting room. Some of whom bear no consequence to the story. However, those whom are important that came in were, Wade (in hologram form), Monique, Bonnie, Felix, the Tweebs, Tara, Vivian Porter, and one Betty Director (again).

_Wait a minute_, Ron thought during one of his moments of perceptivity, _why are Bonnie, Tara and Ms. Porter here._ Ron, of course, being without tact, out right asked them as such.

"Oh," Tara started, "We were wondering what happened to Kim since she had called for a late practice today, and never showed up." A grouchy "humph" was all that came from Bonnie. "Or rather, I'm here out of worry, and Bonnie's here because I'm her ride for the night." Tara replied, all too happy.

"But how did you know –"

"We called Wade and he told us."

"Okay. And you Ms. Porter?"

"Oh, James didn't have his car since Kim had asked to borrow it for the day, so I gave him a ride home, then became curious as to what had befallen Kim."

"Meh, sounds logical enough." Ron then went into filling in Kim's friends, and Bonnie, on the current situation.

Kim had fallen asleep during Ron's two explanations, heck, even Ron was ready to fall asleep after answering everyone's questions. Monique and Dr. Director had the most. One with personal concern in mind, and one there solely for business purposes, respectively.

"Well, since Kim's out like a light, I need to go question Shego." Betty said with an air of command. To which several people were about to object, but the most unlikely beat them all to it.

"I really must object. After all that Kim did for Miss Go, I really think that she should be the first to see her." This came from Miss Vivian Porter with an air of confident defiance. Which seemed to defeat Betty, which surprised everyone that knew her.

"I-well…I…Oh, fine." This got Betty to sit down, and unnerve her greatly. It also piqued her interest in this fascinating woman.

"Are we all agreed that once Kim wakes up from her, somewhat peaceful slumber, she'll go first?" Vivian used the word "somewhat" because even while asleep, Kim was obviously emotionally distraught, if not more so than when she was awake. Everyone agreed, including Bonnie, who just gave a grunt since she really didn't care about what was going on, or know who this "Shego" character was. Tara gave a quick glare at the tanned Queen Bee that went unseen by everyone except who it was meant for.

And so everyone merely chatted amiably for a while, or rather, as well as one can in a hospital waiting room with complete strangers.

Ron took a quick power nap, along with Rufus on his lap. Tara and Bonnie mostly kept to themselves. Wade flickered occasionally, he was obviously working on something in his room and the hologram was just waiting on stand-by. The Possible family was busy with each other. Monique chatted with Felix. And Betty Director made her move on Ms. Porter.

"Hello, I don't think we've been properly introduced, err…or even gotten off on the right foot. I'm Dr. Betty Director." The head of Global Justice introduced herself to the blonde science goddess, offering her hand. It was weird for Betty, not getting straight to the point as she usually did, _Why am I trying to be friendly with this woman who openly defied me and undermined my command of the situation?_

"Hello, I'm Vivian Porter," Vivian shook the offered hand and introduced herself with an obviously forced politeness. How dare this woman try and act civil with her after having just act like a pompous bitch toward an obviously distraught hero.

"Look I'm sorry about acting like a bitch…" _Wait…why the hell am I apologizing for doing my job to this woman I only just met?!_

"Yes…well…apology accepted I suppose," the apology actually surprised Vivian. After that, they started talking. And not only about the reasons they were there, but also about things in their personal lives, which was a new one for the all but emotionally dead leader of GJ.

Everyone was so engrossed in what they were doing that no one noticed that Shego's assigned doctor had come in. Well, until he cleared his throat in a relatively loud manner.

"Ahem! Miss Em…err…Shego has woken up again," during the time frame that everyone was talking Shego had slipped in and out of various states of consciousness. This time she was capable of forming coherent commands/threats to the nurses and doctors. "However, I must advise that only one or two people can come see her at a time as we aren't 100% certain on how stable she is yet." The doctor was honestly surprised to have seen so many people turn up for this obviously very grouchy, irritable, and downright mean person, not know that almost all of them were really there for Kim. Speaking of whom, shot straight up at hearing that Shego was awake, she had drifted into semi-awareness of the world around her when the doctor cleared his throat.

"Shego's awake?"

"Yes, so, if you want you can go see her now."

"Thank you doctor." Kim replied, only then noticing all the people in the waiting room. "Err, hello all."

"Kim, are you all right?" Asked her concerned mother.

"Yeah, I'm good," noticing that Dr. Director had returned Kim's hero mode kicked in and she addressed the head of GJ with the respect that was lacking in their earlier meeting. "Hi, Dr. Director. Look I'm sorry about what I did earlier. You have every right to go arrest Shego, she is a wanted criminal after –"

"No, Kim, that is quite all right," Betty gave Vivian an imperceptible-to-everyone-but-the-person-it-was-meant-for glance, "I was also somewhat out of line. You were obviously in turmoil, you should go talk to Shego first, before I start doing my job."

"Oh, err, thank you. Well, I guess that means I'd better get going then. See you all on the other side!" While Kim was trying to act embarrassed and somber, everyone could see the twinkle in her eye that GJ wouldn't be taking Shego, yet.

Everyone got back to talking while the doctor brought the now calmed teen hero to Shego's room.

*knock* *knock*

"Shego, you have a visitor." The doctor said as politely as he could.

"Yeah, well – oh, hello Princess. Here to take me into custody?"

"No Shego. That will be Betty Director's job. I'm here because you were passed out on my doorstep," she dropped the business tone once the doctor left, and the tears started flowing, much to Shego's chagrin, "Oh God Shego, you had me so worried! What happened to you?"

Shego had been planning a whole sarcastic speech to pick on the globetrotting teen, right up until the waterworks started flowing. "Oh, jeez Princess, stop crying!" If there was one thing Shego couldn't stand it was the mighty Kim Possible, her worthy arch-rival, bawling like a baby.

"Why should I? The doctor said you're going to die! That someone shut off your healing ability, that you're in horrible shape! What will happen if something happens to you? I'll be so lonely and bored with you gone. Who'll make my job worthwhile?" Kim had come to the conclusion that the reason she was so upset was because Shego was the only villain that presented a challenge to the adrenaline addicted teen hero. Which was a good enough reason for her grief addled brain. "God! What happened to you? You of all people?"

"I…err…well…GOD DAMMIT PRINCESS! Ow. I can't think with all your crying! Will you promise to stop if I tell you what happened?" The yelling had hurt Shego's chest but it needed to be done, Kim's crying kept distracting her in a very unsettling way.

"Yes, I promise I won't cry." That would turn out to be a mistake.

"Fine," It was easy to tell recalling the events that had befallen her weren't easy on Shego. "It all started about a week ago…"

…....................................................................**KIGO**.......................................................................

P.S. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/ favorited this story! It means a lot, and I'm sorry about the slow update, I just got home for Spring Break, so I'm kinda settling in. But more chapters should be on the way since I've got nothing else to do except watch KP and play Street Fighter IV. Oh, and be on the look-out for my holiday story coming this St. Patty's day! (100% more fluff and 50% less drama/angst)

P.P.S. To anyone that cares, this will obviously be a Kigo-centric fic, since that's the pairing that dominates 80% of my creative conciousncess. But there will also be other yuri pairings, such as BetViv (because StarvingLunatic made me fall in love with it in a close third), RonYori (even though it's not yuri, I'm just letting you know since it will happen and is my second favorite KP pairing), MonFelix (as a tribute to StarvingLunatic's Walking the Line saga), and BonTara (mostly becuase I can and feel like including Bonnie somehow). I just felt I should make you, my valued readers, aware before I started building random relationships amongst people. That and so if you have any discrepencies, you have been warned ahead of time.

Enough of my ramblings, I'll let you get on with your lives!


	5. Shego's Torture

**Chapter 5: Shego's Torture**

Summary: Fed up with Shego's attitude, Dr. Drakken enlists the help of the other villains to put Shego in her place. But, when a battered Shego arrives on her doorstep, why does Kim feel so strongly about it?

Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with KP.

Invader Johnny: That, or she doesn't realize it yet... ;)

teriyakiskater: lol...thank you!

sweetPixiesmile:lol, I didn't realize that, the pairing must've just grown on me from all the SL I read! Oh, and I revised this chap on dA, with this version, still M though...

Shego2009: ;)

RachaelRae: Glad I've got ya hooked! I can't tell you how much that boosts my self-esteem, and how bad it makes me feel that this is up next...I hope you'll still read after this...(not very confident on this chapter)

Shaitan Elnefi: Really badly injured to the point of dying if her rejenerating powers aren't restored soon. P.S: All hail SL!

KiGoLover88: Thanks! I'm thinking of a sequel, but you'll see why I'm hesitant about it once we get to the end...

**Warning**: Scenes of rape and violence and swearing, both implied and explicitly. Don't read if this offends you.

….................................................................KIGO............................................................

It was just like any other day in the Upperton lair of the nefarious Dr. Drakken. Or at least a day where he wasn't trying to take over the world. Everyone was just lounging about. The only thing out of place was that Shego hadn't seen the "good" doctor all day. And that worried her. Now, Shego would never admit to liking Drakken, but you don't work with someone that long and not start caring about their well being. That, and Shego didn't want to go job hunting again.

And that was when she sensed it. Dr. Drakken was trying to sneak up on her again. She had to admit, he was getting better. He would still wake up a sleeping guard dog, but he was getting better. So, she figured she'd humor him. That usually put him in a good mood and resulted in less of a headache later.

Turns out that would be a huge mistake. Because he asked:

"Hey Shego? Does this smell like chloroform to you?"

"Wha-?" Yes, in fact it did smell like it, since it was indeed chloroform. Now as powerful as Shego was, she wasn't immune to that most infamous of rape drugs. The evilest laugh she had ever heard was the last thing Shego could recall before blacking out.

The next thing Shego remembered was being in a large cylindrical tank, filled with some odd tingly liquid. She was bound, and had a gas mask over her face. On the outside of the cylinder, she could see Drakken and DNAmy. _Oh, I'm going to kill them_. She then started thrashing about, which drew the attention of the malicious doctors. Drakken then began to speak. She of course couldn't hear him through the glass and liquid. She rolled her eyes and moved her arms up to point to her ears. That seemed to get the point across, and he pushed a button on the console in front of him.

"Comfy Shego?" This got him a very rude gesture. "Ah, come now Shego, that's why you're in there in the first place." Shego raised an eyebrow at this. "Oh, don't worry Shego, we'll make you understand, bwah ha ha ha hah!" Shego then began thrashing around, trying to call on her plasma power. And she noticed that it was way too difficult than it should have been. She also vaguely heard Amy.

"Drewbie...ggling too m....not done y....more time...."

"Righty-o! Goodnight Shego!" She saw him push another button and her world went black again.

She felt something was out of place. Something that wasn't supposed to be happening. It was a slamming motion between her legs, like a dog in heat dry humping her. Now, while Shego didn't go around screwing every person she saw, she was no virgin. As soon as she realized what was going on, she snapped right awake, her eyes wide and angry, really really angry. It was Drakken, _of course he has the smallest dick I've ever seen_._ Can't even feel the thing...Wait...WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?!? _The first thing she tried was to fry his head off. She then noticed that her arms and legs were very tightly bound. Then she tried to yell at him, that didn't work because she was gagged. Then the most terrifying realization hit her. Not that she was naked (she wasn't, her cat suit was just ripped over her crotch and breasts), or that Drakken was finishing up inside her, not very much either. But that she was incapable of summoning the plasma to incinerate him, hell, she couldn't conjure any plasma at all.

"Well that was fun! As I knew you'd be an excellent fuck! Pay up Junior!" It was then that Shego noticed, to her eternal rage and embarrassment, that every villain she had ever met was there. Now that Drakken wasn't raping her, not that she could feel anything anyway, her thief mindset kicked in. She was tied to a bed, in the middle of a warehouse. There were various tools that she had seen in BDSM comics scattered all around the giant room, as well as several video recorders. _Seems these FUCKS have been reading too much smut_. _Speaking of the future corpses, who's here?_ As she looked around she saw Drakken, DNAmy, and Seńor Senior Junior, obviously. But also Señor Senior Senior, Monkey Fist and his monkey ninjas (a chill went up her spine at _that _implication), Duff Killigan, Professor Dementor, Gemini, Jack Hench, Motor Ed, various minions, and other random obscure people she couldn't remember the names of. Shego was half-way surprised she didn't see Princess there, _Oh that's right! The great Kim Possible is above this kind of stuff. What else can we s-Oh shit..._

Shego had just seen that behind several of the villains were various weapons, mostly bladed, not just sex toys. If possible, Shego paled further.

"Ah, Shego! You're awake! Good, this wouldn't be as enjoyable if you stayed unconscious," Drakken had a truly evil smile on his face. "You see, we're all here to pay you back all the pain you've caused us over the years, tenfold." He then noticed that Shego was trying to say something, so he took out her gag. As soon as her mouth was free she hocked a giant loogie in his face. The evil look faded and he looked like the idiot Shego was used to. However before she could open her mouth to verbally attack him, he smacked her across the face with a spiked plate mail gauntlet. Not only did her face sting she also felt some blood trickling down her face. "Oh, don't worry Shego, we'll be repaying you back in time, especially me." The true evil look was back, in full force.

***Scene too violent and full of rape to be posted, that and I'm too uncomfortable to actually write it***

Shego lay there, on the floor, bleeding profusely. However blood wasn't the only thing gushing out of her. _Bastards couldn't even use a condom, _she thought with disgust. She had been raped and beaten so much that she couldn't even move her mouth anymore. If it wasn't for several small windows at the top of the building, she wouldn't have known that a couple of days of uninterrupted Hell had passed. They had been taking turns, one group would leave to go recuperate, and the other group would go at her. However, recently they had all left, probably because they were all spent and figured she wouldn't be moving for a long time. During one session, she had managed to get Drakken to monologue about what he did to her, in true villains' fashion, Señor Senior Senior even applauded his villainous form. Apparently, he promised a date to Amy if she shut down Shego's plasma and regenerative abilities so they could enjoy her to the fullest extent.

She had to get out of here. Ignoring her almost non-existent cat suit, and countless wounds, Shego managed to gather up enough strength to crawl into a dark corner behind a random and conveniently sized crate. She just hoped that the world's villains were far too stupid to watch the tapes on the cameras. And true enough, her opinion of them was proved correct.

Once they all got back, laughing merrily, they noticed, in shock, that Shego wasn't there anymore.

"NOOOOO! Go out and find her NOW! I-We aren't done with her yet!" Shego was surprised, Drakken was so enraged, that everyone actually followed his orders without question. Even Dementor. But she certainly wasn't about to question it, especially since once everyone left, the door was still open. It took two weeks of crawling, sleeping in convenient boxes, and eating out of garbage cans to get to Kim's front door. Since Drakken thankfully chose a warehouse on the other side of Middleton to carry out his vengeance against the emerald thief.

***************************************KIGO***************************************

"You know the rest, Princess" Shego gasped before passing out. It had taken Shego about two hours to wheeze out every gruesome, and graphic detail. Suffice to say that Kim's innocence had been more than shattered. About half way through, Betty Director came in, went out, ordered a search of warehouses, and came back with results of the search, which were inconclusive.

"It seems that Drakken had really carefully planned this one out," the one-eyed agent commented. The room was filled with various people. Kim hadn't moved the whole time. And no one expected what came next.

"Not well enough," Kim growled out, in a low, and very menacing voice. The globe-trotting red head then bolted out of the room, and out of the hospital before anyone could react.

The only person who wasn't in the room was Ron Stoppable. He saw Kim pass him in the hall, but before he could get a greeting out, he saw her face. "That look in her eye...I haven't seen that since...crap."


	6. Ron's Seriousness

**Chapter 6: Ron's Seriousness**

**Summary**: Fed up with Shego's attitude, Dr. Drakken enlists the help of the other villains to put Shego in her place. But, when a battered Shego arrives on her doorstep, why does Kim feel so strongly about it?

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing that has to do with KP.

**Warning**: Mention of scenes of rape and violence. Don't read if this offends you.

**Apology:** I would like to apologize to my readers for the last chapter (and subsequent ones where Chap. 5 is mentioned), I'm a guy, I've never been raped, nor have I done a lot of research on the subject, so I don't actually know how rape victims handle it. I myself am still having some problems with emotionally understanding others (my girlfriend can attest to that one). But I am working on it. I would like to thank everyone who critiqued me, and though I don't plan on doing another fic involving rape, I will definitely keep it in mind. With that said, I don't have an explanation as to why Shego could confess so easily, except maybe that she was shutting it all out and focusing on what she was going to do to them after she finally got free. And that her pride (in her strength and lack of emotional vulnerability) and burning hatred kept her from being ashamed. Weak I know, but that's the best I got. Once again, FIRST fic, I'm trying to figure out how to do this whole writing thing. PS: Sorry for the slow update, I've been distracted by school, but mostly by Persona 4 (God! is it a great game!) But it's here now!

**Invader Johnny:** yesssss =]. And not just Drakken...

**Krugerfan18:** That's kinda the point, to make sure the villains are so far in the wrong so a certain heroine can unleash her own brand of rage-fueled justice. Maybe not the best way, but it gets the job done for now.

**Shego2009:** That's the intended effect, sorry to say. She can't kill them, can't have GJ going and trying to arrest her (I'm not that good an author yet), but she will come damn close. Don't worry, you'll see what she does. ;}

**Teriyakiskater:** Psh! Kim don't need no guns to bring the hurt on the baddies.

**SweetPixiesmile:** I thought it was better too! See my apology, it was written with you in mind, as well as everyone who pointed that out (but you were first). Heheh, yeah, *rubs neck embarrassed* TWO weeks may have been a little long, and I don't know what I was thinking, sorry.

**Cellen8**: I'm sorry. I can only point out that you should read my pathetic excuse for an apology/explanation...But as I said, it's my first fic, so I'm still trying to work on my character development skills. But I do agree with you! I did kinda rush through that first chapter, and that's something I'm going to (and am now) trying to avoid.

**Wjl:** Oh, he'll get what's coming to him...but not that, I'm going to need him later. My dA name is the same as my name, you can find me by searching for: "kigo last straw". While there are no later chapters, I do have another story up there (though it's pretty much pure fluff). I'm sorry about the spacing, a lot of people have pointed that out, but I'm ashamed to say I have no idea what that means...I was never very good in Grammar class, and they never had us write stories, so I'll just have to keep trucking along until I can find myself a Beta. But thank you anyways! And I'll try and get better!

And a thank you to all whom enjoyed the story despite all its faults! I'd thank you individually, but we must get on with the story!

….................................................................KIGO............................................................

The room was dead quiet in the aftermath of Kim's rather violent and hasty exit. Ron of course had to break the silence with his poor grammar and annunciation, "Whadduh miss?" (A/N: for those of us that speak English he said: "What did I miss?")

Fortunately Shego was out cold other wise she would have tried to smack him, only to fail, hurt herself and then say hurtful things towards the unfortunate blond boy.

Just about everyone was in relatively shocked silence, still stunned at Kim's exit. The only ones not just sitting there trying to figure out what happened were Dr. Director and Will Du. And they were trying to figure out where to go from here. As such it was Dr. Director who responded to Ron's query first.

"Well, it seems that over the course of several days various villains have raped and brutally beaten Shego here." Came the stoic reply. Betty's high (A/N: no, they aren't romantically involved yet) from spending time with Vivian disappearing in the professional atmosphere.

"Okay..." That had thrown Ron for a loop. While he didn't quite know what had happened to Shego he never expected that, nor that Dr. Director would deliver it so concisely and bluntly to him. To say that he was shocked was an understatement. So instead of dwelling on that he switched mental gears to something he knew he could comprehend, "So what happened to KP?"

"Upon-"

"We don't quite know, Ronald," Vivian cut Director off, since she was sure her new friend wouldn't be able to tell Ron what happened emotionally. She was right. "After Shego said her...gruesome story, Kim got this really weird look in her eyes, her face darkened visibly, and her voice got creepy," the young blond scientist continued, shivering slightly from the memory, "She then said something about Drakken not having planned well enough and bolted out."

"Dang, just as I thought..." Ron seemed to go in a deeply thoughtful state, one that Dr. Director wasn't used to seeing on the blond sidekick.

"What is it Ron, if you have any pertinent information on Kim's sudden behavior, we would appreciate it if you would enlighten us."

"Well, I saw her running down the hall on my way back. But the look in her eyes got me worried, the last time I had seen her like that was the Lil' Diablo incident during her final fight with Shego."

That got Dr. Director worried. Kim had pulled a stunt that would have killed anyone who wasn't Shego, and Betty was fairly certain that at the time Kim didn't really care. And almost none of Kim's villains were as tough as Shego, so if Kim was in that state of mind again...Betty was very worried about the inevitable fallout.

Ron was also worried about what Kim would do, he knew she wasn't thinking clearly. On the way to the Prom, Ron had to deal with the emotional fallout from Kim because what she had done had finally hit her. She was almost as much of an emotional wreck then as she was now. At the time, Ron thought that it was just Kim's high moral standards that had caused the temporary break down, but now he thought he was seeing a pattern.

"Well, whatever...the point is that we have to stop Kim now before she does something she'll regret later," the fierce determination in Ron's eyes wasn't something that the head of Global Justice wasn't used to. Even his aura seemed to shift, it would have been imperceptible to anyone that didn't really know Ron, or wasn't able to read people like Dr. Director was. And she was impressed. Even Rufus matched his master's determination, squeaking things that sounded like "yeah!" She could swear that that thing could talk sometimes and really wished that the funding on the Rufus Factor research hadn't been cut. But now was the time to act, not speculate on budget cuts.

"You're right Ronald, GJ will offer any assistance we can in stopping Kimberly."

"Thanks Dr. Director, but this is something I have to do on my own," Ron immediately pulled out his Ronicator and contacted Kim's trusty webmaster. "Wade! I need to know where Kim is 5 minutes ago," Ron's sudden appearance on Wade's monitors hadn't surprised the boy genius, but his super serious expression did, enough so to slow down Wade's brain's ability to process information (for a whole second).

"Uhh...o-okay, I'm on it!" This was followed by the sound of fingers furiously typing on a keyboard. "Hmm, that's odd..."

"What is it Wade?" Wade assumed that the concern in Ron's voice was for Kim, after all, he didn't know the full extent of the situation, and he had some bad news.

"Well, it seems as though her Kimmunicator has been destroyed. But I can give you the last known coordinates...hold on...done! Let's see, it seems to be one of Drakken's old lairs in Upperton."

"Mr. Load?"

"Yeah...Dr. Director?" Wade was surprised that Ron wasn't freaking out about how the director of Global Justice just appeared over his shoulder. However Ron was in serious mission mode now, his ninja training coming to the surface. _Something isn't right with Ron, meh he's probably just worried __about Kim, not everyday she breaks a Kimmunicator_.

"Has anything major been going on in that area recently?"

"Yeah sure, let me check...Nah, I can't find anything..."

"Very well," Dr. Director was visibly upset by this. "Wade, could you please check on Drakken's old lairs and see if there has been anything recently? Starting with the lairs closest to that one."

"Can do ma'am! But, if I may ask...why isn't GJ doing that? Don't you have far more resources?"

"What's the matter Wade? Not feeling up to it?" This obviously got the young genius flustered, however before he could form a retort, Dr. Director was replying to her rhetorical question, "Don't worry Wade, while we do have readily available access to far more resources than you, this is a personal matter that should be dealt with by Team Possible," she was smiling while looking at Vivian for the last part, while Miss Porter gave an approving nod in return.

"Uhhh...okay, I'll keep you posted then, Ron." Wade was definitely confused about what just happened. He could have sworn he had seen Dr. Director smile at Ron, unfortunately he didn't know that Vivian was on the other side of Ron, and thus out of view of the Ronicator's camera.

"Thanks Wade," everyone could tell that while Ron was disappointed with the lack of information gained, he was closer to being his old self as he hung up.

Unknown to everyone in the room a pair of swollen forest green eyes was open the whole time, and their owner was silently listening from her position on the uncomfortable hospital bed. And she was concerned.

========A few hours later========

It was well passed visiting hours in the hospital, but Betty had pulled some strings to get them to stay, mostly because she wanted to keep an authoritative eye on Shego, but also because she wanted to be there for whatever news Wade would eventually deliver. Vivian had gone home an hour ago, Betty was saddened to see her go, especially now that she was just sitting there with an unconscious Shego and a...meditating Ron Stoppable. That was odd, Betty had never thought that Ron was the type to meditate. However she was pulled out of her reverie by the unfamiliar chime of the Ronicator.

"What's up Wade?" Dr. Director was very surprised by the speed with which Ron had answered, it only had had enough time to go through one beep.

"Well, there is something I found a little while ago and just got verification on...It seems that there is a disturbance around one of Drakken's lairs in Lowerton."

"What kind of disturbance?" Dr. Director had once again crossed the room and was in Wade's view screen.

"Well, it seems that recently there have been a lot of complaints from the neighbors about the noise," Wade could see them start to say something so he quickly continued, "It seems that multiple people have called the police about hearing a lot of girlish screams coming from Drakken's lair. The police haven't gotten there yet because they know it's Drakken's lair, but with all these complaints, they'll eventually have to."

"Thanks Wade, is this still going on and can you get me a ride there?"

"Already done Ron, your ride's waiting outside."

"Thanks Wade," as Ron got up to go after Kim, he silently muttered to the unconscious woman who had started all of this, "I hope your happy with what you've done to Kim." He really didn't need to whisper since he and Betty were the only ones in the room and she could hear him plain as day. As he was leaving he called out over his shoulder, "Stay with Shego, I'll bring Kim right back here!"

"Roger!" Came Dr. Director's futile cry, after all, she had been planning on staying there anyway.

"Hmph," Dr. Director jumped, she didn't expect Shego to be making any noise anytime soon, Betty had to give her credit she was definitely tough.

"What Emmy?" Betty couldn't resist using her nickname for her old friend now that she was dying.

"Hmph, haven't heard that in awhile...*gasp*...You shouldn't let the buffoon go alone, with the state she's in? The sidekick'll be lucky he doesn't wind up in a hospital bed."

"I have faith in his abilities,"

"Huh, I don't he won't be able to talk her out of it, she's gone...just like..." Shego just seemed to stop talking, but Betty understood her old friend.

"She won't turn out the same as you E, Ronald will see t-"

"No he won't, you know that, he doesn't understand what's going through her head..."

"What're you saying? That I should check you out early?"

========Lowerton========

======Drakken's Lair=======

Ron had finally found her. He knew that from the fact that Kim's car was parked out front, rather poorly he might add. Hell, parked was a very ill-fitting term, it was more like smashed through the gate. As he approached, he saw the chaos and destruction, traps destroyed and strewn about, he was fairly certain that that Spinning Top of Doom wasn't always in two pieces. As he got closer he saw some henchmen on the ground, still unconscious but nothing serious. That was until he got inside. The front entrance, by the way, was completely blown open. And inside the stench of blood was overpowering.

"Oh God!" Rufus let out a consenting squeak.

Ron was even more worried now, in all the times Kim had fought henchmen, they never bled more than a bloody lip or nose. His anxiety grew as he heard a very high pitched girlish shriek come from deep in the lair.

"Well, come on Buddy! Time to go save the day!" Ron's enthusiasm was obviously fake and would deteriorate quickly when he saw what lies ahead...

DUN DUN DUUUUUN!!!!

......................................................................KIGO.......................................................................

Bwahahaha! I'm evil. Did you hear the forboding "Dun dun dun" followed by the cliffy? I apologize to everyone who wanted to see Kim go balistic, you'll just have to wait ;)

But just what was Shego talking about with Dr. Director?

Oh, and this takes place after StD, incase you were wondering. However it ignores Season 4 (Kim got her car from a favor to a car dealer), mostly because I decided to give myself a challenge by taking out the whole Warmonga / Stop Team G.O. things. Ya know, some of Kigo's biggest cannon enforcers? I must really hate myself.


	7. The Hero Falls

**Chapter 7: The Hero Falls**

Slight re-write thanks to some tips from sweetPixiesmiles, Thank you!

**Summary**: Fed up with Shego's attitude, Dr. Drakken enlists the help of the other villains to put Shego in her place. But, when a battered Shego arrives on her doorstep, why does Kim feel so strongly about it?

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing that has to do with KP.

**Warning: **Okay guys and girls, a lot of you were mad at me for the last chapter because I followed Ron, well here it is...We finally get to see what Kimmie did while everyone else was just twiddling their thumbs. Oh, and strong language.

**teriyakiskater:** lol, I thought so too. Don't worry, it's coming, you'll get a little taste...now in fact.

**Poetheather1:** Why, thank you! I try, but it is nice to hear that it is.

**Invader Johnny: **lol, annoying, evil, I was going for either. And...maybe a couple... =]

**Krugerfan18:** *bows* why thank you, I was hoping to do that. And your right, he stands no chance, I'm afraid that task will fall to...someone else...

**zahnfan23: **Thank you, it really helps to know that I'm doing a good job (at least mechanically, if not with a few bumbles with the content).

And a thank you to all whom enjoyed the story despite all its faults! I'd thank you individually, but we must get on with the story!

….................................................................KIGO............................................................

_I'm going to kick Drakken's ASS!_

That was the sole thought running through the agitated mind of teen hero Kim Possible. She never saw Ron as she ran passed. All she was doing as she bolted was planning out how she was going to absolutely beat the metaphoric tar out of her villains. Fortunately, she had driven here in her car with Ron behind the ambulance. She would have been in the ambulance if the doctors had allowed it. In retrospect, her fuming in the car over the medics not letting her in the ambulance may have contributed to her rather harsh treatment of the hospital staff. But Kim wasn't thinking of any of that.

She was very thankful that she had saved that car dealer awhile after she turned 16 so for the first time she took a gift from someone she saved. Hey, it was a free car. While it was decent enough before, Wade and the Tweebs (to their credit) had tricked it out to be suitable for her missions.

When she got home to get her mission gear she was also glad that she had an agreement with the police for missions, since she had the pedal to the metal the whole way. As she went into her closet to get her mission gear, she spied the Battlesuit chilling in the back of the closet, and a wicked smile crossed Kim's face.

_Oh, I'm going to make them veeeerrryyy sorry...._ If Kim had been in her right mind, she would have noticed that something was off about the suit. She didn't even see her parents drive up as she dashed out of the house and hopped in her car. She didn't hear her mother call for her to get back in the house, or her father yelling at her to be careful, or even her brothers calling out for her. Only the blood pounding in her ears, and the ever darkening thoughts in her head. And after that, the roar of the engine as she sped toward Drakken's lair in Upperton.

Kim arrived at Drakken's Upperton lair, one she had crashed many times in the past. The only difference this time being that she had every intention of hospitalizing everyone that raped Shego. And Drakken was first and foremost on her list.

As she snuck in, just as she had many times before, she thought, _The Blue Dolt never learns does he?_ _Oh look, there the supposed genius is now._ Kim was looking down through a ventilation grate on a laughing Drakken and company, and that just made her all the angrier. _How DARE they! I'm going to beat the living SHIT out of them!_ Now, had Kim not been angry beyond anything she had ever been, she would have never sworn, not even in her own head, but she was all but blinded by her anger. Which also led to her lack of a plan as she exploded out of the vents and in the middle of the group of villains.

"Well, look who it is! Kim Possible!" Monkey Fist exclaimed, making sure to add the usual disdain on the hero's name.

"Ah! Kim Possible! How nice of you to join us," came the cordial Spanish accent of one Señor Senior Senior.

"Yes, hello Kimberly, to what do we owe the pleasure of your company?" Came Drakken's obviously sarcastic and knowing reply.

"I'm going to make you pay for what you did to Shego, scumbag," came Kim's reply. Surprisingly, it wasn't Kim's usual cocky-to-the-point-of-arrogance tone. No, it was raspy, deep, and rather dark. Her posture wasn't her usual one either. She didn't land gracefully and then stand up proudly like she usually did. She stood hunched over, with her hair covering her face. Taken all together she was rather intimidating, if not scary.

"Mmmh, yeah, sure..." was Drakken's only reply. Only to be met with a punch to the face that was faster than most of the people there could track. A hit so powerful it would have broke at least half of the bones in Drakken's face and sent him into a wall.

And it would have if the hit hadn't gone straight through his head. It was a hologram, go figure.

"What?" Was all Kim could say as her eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh, Kimmie, you didn't realize? Why would we be there when we knew full well you'd be coming to arrest us? But don't worry, we made sure to leave you a special parting gift, while we safely wait in Lowerton. Mwahahaha!" As the rest of the villains joined in Drakken's cackling, all Hell broke loose in the lair.

As Kim came to her senses, she was suddenly kicked across the room by an amazingly powerful kick with a grunt. As she looked up from the ruined wall she currently found herself in, Kim saw three beautifully sculpted women standing on the table she had just been on. They were all beautiful blonds with trim, toned, yet curvy figures. And almost glowing blue eyes.

"Kimberly? You remember my BeBe's, right? Well, meet the BeBe Mark V's! I'm sure you'll find them far tougher than anyone you've ever faced. Now, play nice...and die! Bwahahahaha!"

"Shit," was all the teen hero could think to say while the manically laughing holograms disappeared and the new and improved BeBe's grinned maliciously at her. "I don't have time for this!" Yelled an irate hero as she jumped out of her hole in the wall like a coiled spring at the BeBe's, though, she had to admit, they at least looked human this time. And it pissed her off that one of them looked like Shego, only blond and not green. However as she landed and went to throw a punch at the nearest BeBe's face, the android disappeared and reappeared behind her and went to deliver a fatal karate chop to the back of Kim's neck.

Only to miss as Kim seemed to spontaneously develop a Spider-sense and super reflexes and duck under the hyper-fast chop. _Ha!_ Was Kim's thought as she thanked the Battlesuit for saving her life as she threw a kick backwards and caught the mechanized woman off guard and sent her flying. Her joy, however, was short lived as the shock of her new found speed wore off and the BeBe's reconfigured their programming.

As Kim was recovering from her surprising burst of speed and power, one of the BeBe's suddenly appeared before her out of hyper-time. Kim had just enough time to block to realize that these androids had seriously improved combat modules. When Kim brought her arms up to block the incoming punch, the android instead grabbed her arms and lifted itself up while pushing down on Kim's arms and spun itself to deliver a powerful kick to Kim's jaw, snapping her head back. While the first one was busy opening up Kim's defenses like a nuclear can opener on a can of cranberry sauce, a second BeBe showed up beneath the first and produced a blade from its arm and proceeded to stab Kim in the stomach with it. Fortunately the Battlesuit's own micro-motor system had caused Kim to move in such a way that the blade merely pierced her side, instead of her stomach. Detecting this setback, the third BeBe stood on its second sister's arm and proceeded to round house kick Kim into another wall.

"Ha, just as weak as Shego," Drakken's voice came from the BeBe furthest from the hole Kim was currently in, which Drakken also had the audacity to make look like Shego's non-mutated twin sister. "Heh he, ha, ha, mwahahahah-...huh?"

From within the hole in the wall, the stripes on Kim's Battlesuit started a, rhythmic, pulsing _red _glow. And Kim's voice came darker and more threateningly than before, "SHEGO... is NOT... WEAK!" The glowing intensifying with her emphasis. Followed by Kim exploding out of the wall like a cannon, even in hyper-time.

"And neither am I!" As she screamed this, the glowing rings on her right arm stopped pulsing and instead stayed bright, as a flame (like Shego's, only blood red) engulfed her hand, and her punch instinctively became a claw attack. She looked so much like Shego that the BeBe's Fight Analysis Program froze for a split second, as they tried to compute as to whether they were fighting Shego or Kim Possible. However that split second was more than enough for Kim to move like liquid lightning across the room, and send her newly-clawed plasma engulfed hand into the chest of the BeBe that dared look like Shego.

"NEVER insult Shego! She was a better fighter and a better person than you could ever imagine!" With this, Kim brought her hand up and ripped out the BeBe's main processor, "So get ready Drakken..." And she crushed the BeBe's core processor with a single hand as a truly malicious smile crossed her lips for the first time in her young life, and what was once white on her suit, turned pitch black.

The wicked smile never left her face as Kim ducked a punch from one BeBe, and jumped over a sweep kick from the other. As she did a back flip onto her hands, she did a spinning kick and sent the standing BeBe flying. This BeBe did a mid-air flip and planted itself on the wall like a fly, only to spring off with enough force to crack the wall, as it extended its blade and looked like a spear as it flew at Kim.

Meanwhile, as the one on the ground stood up, it also went to use its blade on Kim like a frog in Biology class. Kim, on the other hand, didn't like that, and grabbed the BeBe's arm and twisted it around to hold it in front of her, as she turned and used the android as a shield against the second BeBe's blade. However, as the blade was traveling through her unwilling robotic shield, Kim leaned to her right and did a downward round house kick and slammed her right foot down. This forced the second BeBe to inadvertently slice its sister in half.

As the final BeBe flung its destroyed sister away, Kim ducked under it and allowed the Battlesuit to once again engulf her hand in plasma as she clawed straight up through the BeBe, stiking its power core, and causing it to explode as she brought her hand up (A/N: kind of like a Shoryuken).

And as she stood up from her landing she said, "Because your next."

................................KIGO.............................................................

A/N: oooohhh shi't...seems like Kimmie just went into a whole other league. And yes, I know her Battlesuit doesn't change colors, but don't worry, that'll be explained in time. I've got an explanation for everything, even my oversights from previous chapters, thanks to my readers pointing them out (thank you by the way, I feel they will make my story deeper, if not better).

I know you all wanted to see Kim go up against the villains and thrash them, but I felt if I went any further with this chapter, it would ruin the foreboding mood. So don't worry, it's coming.

So please if you like it, or critique (no flames please), or are just annoyed that I once again delayed the major fight scene you've all been waiting for...please drop a review.


	8. Kim's Inner Darkness

**Chapter 8: Kim's Inner Darkness**

**Summary**: Fed up with Shego's attitude, Dr. Drakken enlists the help of the other villains to put Shego in her place. But, when a battered Shego arrives on her doorstep, why does Kim feel so strongly about it?

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing that has to do with KP.

**Warning: **You all wanted it, here it is...Kim's massacre of the villainy community. Also an explanation for Kim's OoC-ness, whether it's good or not is up to you. For those of you who questioned Shego's stability, that'll come later. So, the warning becomes this: Swearing and Violence ahead!

**teriyakiskater: **Well then, Happy Birthday!

**Invader Johnny & Poettheather1: **You guys have no idea...

**Wjl: **Well then, I hope you enjoy this Chapter :]

**Shego2009: **I would like to make the chapters longer, but (1) I don't know how to, and (2) I felt that would be a good cut off point. And don't worry, I have a plan for Shego.

**sweetPixiesmile:** Thank you! I'm glad you liked the fight scene! I was happy with the way it turned out too, I only hope I can do as well this time. I reworked some wording in some previous chapters, so thank you for that. Oh, I have an explanation for Kim's OoC-ness, but as I said, I'm not sure how strong it is...I hope it'll hold up

**Kay8abc: **Thank you! And I fully agree with you on the Kim/Ron thing, that's why I love Kigo so much, it makes sense! Even without the producers saying so.

And a thanks to all of you who liked the story and wanted to read more!

(note: fixed a couple mechanical problems)

.................................................................KIGO............................................................

"Because I'm coming for you," said Kim as she sent a subconscious message through her suit. The next thing she knew, her car came exploding through one of the walls. "Huh, you rock Wade." Kim couldn't help the predatory smile that crossed her face as she thought how helpful her car being right there was and how it being able to smash through walls would be.

Not five minutes later a poor cop stationed on the Middleton-Lowerton town line was taking a drink of coffee. However as the cop was taking a drink, he took a look at the speed radar, and spit his steaming hot coffee all over his windshield, dashboard, and uniform. The radar was reading a speed of 105.7 mph and rising. And the next thing he knew a streak of a car went by him in the time he could blink. Unfortunately his windows were open so all the leaves and trash on the ground got swept up by the wind and into the car, stuck in the coffee on his pants. He was so stunned that he didn't give chase. Not that he could, the car was gone almost as quickly as it had shown up. That car was Kim Possible's, and she wasn't holding anything back.

Kim's driving would have put any street racer to shame. Thanks to a cybernetic link between her car and her apparently new suit, her driving skill increased tenfold. As Drakken's Lowerton lair came into view, Kim put the pedal all the way down and gunned it straight at the gate.

Kim smirked as an energy field surrounded the gate, and she could see multiple laser traps popping out of the ground.

"Pathetic." As Kim approached the gate, she activated her car's own energy shield, and turned as hard as she could to the right, causing her to spin as she hit the gate. Her energy shield, canceled out the gate's energy shield due to the force of impact. As she collided with the gate, her car spun out, causing the driver's side door to be facing the lair.

It was then that the lasers started shooting, and the spinning tops of doom started spinning, and the pits opened, and the mutated octopi started thrashing. It was also then that Kim decided to launch herself out of her car like a bat out of Hell. The first thing she did was latch onto the closest laser, and flip onto it, allowing it to be destroyed by its fellow lasers. This continued for about nine out of twenty lasers until the tops caught up with her.

As Kim landed on her tenth laser, the first of eight tops destroyed it as soon as she touched down, forcing her to leap off of a falling piece of debris and away from the giant black tops. Unfortunately it had already been three minutes and Kim's new short fuse was running out.

"Annoying," she said as she decided that it was time she test out her new Battlesuit. She turned and did something she never would have thought to have done any other time. She caught one of the spinning tops of doom. Not only did she catch it, but she dug her claws in and stopped its spinning, just in time for three other tops and the remaining lasers to converge on her. When the dust settled, there was nothing left but a pile of rubble and one airborne Kim Possible who landed next to one of the monster octopus pits.

The octopus in said pit decided to then latch onto one of Kim's legs and drag her down the pit. Kim didn't like that idea and instead pulled the octopus out of its hole and spun it around her head like a cowgirl.

"Yee-haw," came Kim's cowgirl call as the octopus gained speed and sent the tops flying elsewhere, it also destroyed several lasers. The ones that didn't get smashed had the unfortunate experience of having a giant mutant octopus thrown at them. The doom tops, of course, were still coming after her. Conveniently, there were seven pits left and seven tops, that gave her a wicked idea. Kim began methodically throwing, kicking, and otherwise forcing the super destructive tops down the holes to wreak havoc on the unsuspecting cephalopods.

As the last top was sent down the last hole, Kim turned her attention to the large, thick doors now blocking her path. She tried calling her car again, but it seemed it had taken too much damage.

"Guess we have to do this the old fashioned way," Kim said, as she cracked her knuckles.

The door buckled and shook as Kim slammed against it with her super enhanced strength. And it wasn't a small back door either. This door was large and black. It more than dwarfed Kim by comparison. However, other than merely being intimidating, this door was well-reinforced, had Kim not had her Battlesuit on, she wouldn't have stood a chance. However, she did have the suit on, and as the door continued to hold, her aggravation at its persistence grew. The door was no match against her growing frustration and she eventually bust it down.

What greeted her was not a sight she had ever thought she'd see in one of Drakken's lairs. There was an army waiting for her. Henchmen from all the villains waiting inside, from Drakken's men and syntho-drones, to Gemini, to Dementor, to Henchco. The only missing minions being the ninja monkeys and DNAmy's freaks.

However, she was expecting the small army of underlings. What she wasn't expecting were the guns. Gone were the slow and clumsy plasma staffs. Instead, every henchman was armed with fully automatics, some even had grenades and a few had flame throwers. These guys were armed to the teeth, and were finally looking forward to doing away with the meddlesome teen once and for all.

"Oh sh-" Kim's curse was cut off as a flood of bullets and bombs bombarded her. Ripping screams of pain from her young lips as her body was slowly ripped apart.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron had gotten here as fast as his ride could go. What he had seen outside was nothing compared to the carnage inside. The first few henchmen were beaten up pretty bad, but nothing past what Kim would do on a bad day. The only surprising thing being that they had legit firearms. However, as he went further in, not even ten feet, and Ron knew Kim was in bad shape. Not physically, but mentally. The henchmen began appearing to have cuts and gashes on them. A few had bullet wounds. Even further in, not even a foot or two, he knew that limbs weren't supposed to bend that way or be that far from the bodies. He was also sure that blood paint hadn't been originally used on the walls.

Kim never caused serious injury to their foes or henchmen, never mind mutilated them. Hell, he was fairly certain a few were dead. He would have been vomiting had his limited ninja training not prepared him for the carnage of the battlefield.

"Kim, what happened to you? This isn't like you. But don't worry, I'm coming!"

As Ron charged ahead, he could hear screams coming from further in.

--------------------------------------------------

Dr. Betty Director hated paperwork. She also recently discovered that she hated being alone in a hospital room with an unconscious villain, doing paperwork even more. She missed Vivian.

Dr. Porter had gone home shortly after Ron left and the paperwork started flooding in. But she had promised to contact Betty so they could hang out tomorrow if she wanted. She couldn't blame her for leaving really, it was getting late. In fact the only reason Betty was still there was because she was the head of Global Justice and one of their most wanted criminals was incapacitated in the room.

As Betty was filling out yet another form, her personal emergency communicator went off, and she answered it with the speed that only the head of a world wide organization could answer a call.

"What is it?"

"Uh, Dr. Director?"

"Mr. Load, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't hack-"

"But this is an emergency!" The boy genius yelled to interrupt the tired woman.

"Very well," Betty could only sigh and hope that Shego's prediction wasn't holding true. As she thought a bout it, Dr. Director looked over to the thief to notice that Wade's yell had been loud enough to trigger Shego's keen senses. At Shego's quirked eyebrows, Betty Director put the communicator on speaker. Which conveniently served as a hologram for a link with Wade's webcam.

"What is it nerdlinger?" tiredly asked the pale beauty from the bed.

"Ack! Shego! Um, uh, aren't you supposed to be unconscious and emotionally scarred from the...you know...incident?" Wade had been doing his research on rape victims since he was curious as to how they were to handle Shego.

"It's a long story Wade, tell me what's so important that you had to violate our contract and hack our network again?" Dr. Director could tell that while Shego was willing to disclose her latest encounter, she wasn't ready for _that_ yet.

"Well, Kim thinks she's wearing her Battlesuit,"

"Hmm, I can see why Ron would have a hard time, but I'm sure he can handle-"

"No, she _thinks _she. What she's actually wearing is the Proto-suit,"

"Okay, that's bad how?" Dr. Director wasn't following. According to her understanding, a prototype is typically weaker than the finished product. And she voiced her confusion.

"Well, usually, it is. But in this case, the Proto-suit is not only the original, but also the system that I'd test out all the other systems I wanted to add in, some of which didn't make it into the final cut, like a plasma power comparable to Shego's," at which the emerald thief raised another quizzical eyebrow.

"So Kim has access to a few more gadgets, and in a clunkier suit, so what?" Dr. Director was still confused.

"Yes, well, you know how the suit was based of the Centurian Project, right?" Dr. Director nodded at this, she had to admit, Wade was a technical genius. "Well, at first I tried using emotional stress as a power supply, like the original Centurian Project. And theoretically, that would provide a significant amount power, enough so to power all the little gadgets. However, as we all know, Kim doesn't get stressed out during missions, which would be when she needs the suit,"

"So you scrapped that idea and went to the nano-bot batteries?" Dr. Director wasn't really sure how the suit was powered, nor did her scientists, honestly.

"Well, eventually I did go to a different power supply, however, before that, I tried using a Positive Emotional Feedback Mechanism, or P.E.F.M.," Wade explained.

"Huh?" Now, while Betty Director wasn't stupid (how could she be, she's a doctor) but that was too science-y for her. She knew people and how to get things done. She had scientists for this.

"Well, a positive feedback mechanism is where a stimulus will cause the producer of said stimulus to produce more of said stimulus, in this case it would constantly increase Kim's emotional stress level," seeing Dr. Director, and Shego's, confused looks he continued, "Sorry, anything that would only slightly annoy Kim would get her really mad. And that's only if she started out calm, like normal. Never mind the kind of stress she's been under lately." Wade sometimes forgot that not everyone was genius.

"So, the angrier she gets, the stronger she gets?"

"Not just stronger, faster, able to use the plasma, and power the suit's healing abilities,"

"So why did you scrap it? And can't her suit already repair itself?" Dr. Director was trying to wrap her head around all this. _So I have a super-powered teenager with massive emotional problems running loose? Great._

"Well, not many things would disrupt Kim's emotional calm, even with the P.E.F.M., so I had to find a different power source. And, yes the actual suit can repair itself, however it can't heal damage done to Kim, only numb the area at best. No, this suit, fully juiced, can repair just about any damage Kim can sustain. Not just superficial, but vital organs as well. It can even reshape itself to protect potential danger areas and harden itself if need be to prevent future injury. The reason that didn't make it in was despite the massive energy requirements, the suit fuses with whatever cells it repairs. So, as long as Kim doesn't take too much damage, she should be safe. And even then, so long as the suit doesn't fuse with her nervous system, especially her brain, the suit should be able to be removed without injury," the boy genius finally got the chance to breathe.

"Her brain? Wait, are you saying that under the right conditions, the suit can keep Kim from dying?" Dr. Director was concerned now. If the suit could repair itself and Ron couldn't talk Kim down, they were in for a world of trouble.

"Basically, but she would need to be-"

"In a blind, blood-lust fueled homicidal rage?" Interjected the bed ridden Shego.

"Um, yeah, basically," Wade replied, "Or, really, any powerful emotion, anger isn't the only strong emotion that could fuel the suit,"

"Wade, is there any way you can trace Kim through the suit?" Dr. Betty Director was in full mission mode now.

"Unfortunately, the suit was never actually meant to be used on anything other than a routine mission, if at all. The only reason it was in her room was because I was running some diagnostics on the real one," at Betty's irked look, Wade quickly added, "But if I can hack the security cameras in Drakken's lair, we can tell what emotional state she's in. I installed a color change mechanism, sort of like a mood ring, only for her whole body and one that actually measures her brain waves,"

"Do it Wade," Dr. Director commanded.

"What color would the suit be if Kimmie's as pissed off as possible?" Asked the hospitalized thief.

"Man, Drakken sure has tightened security, this'll take a while. Oh, the suit'll be black with red stripes,"

--------------------------------------------------------------

As the dust settled, the Henchmen were confident that Kim Possible was no more. That was until they saw it. As the dust was thinning, they saw a bright, pulsating red glow. And when they could clearly see, what they saw made some of the newbies lose control of their bowels.

There, standing in the same blocking position she had been when they started firing, was Kim Possible, in her black and blood red Battlesuit. Only there were massive holes scattered all over (and through) her body. Most of the minions were horrible shots and had missed her head, but she definitely resembled human swiss cheese.

_ Damn them! That hurt!_ Kim was royally pissed off now. _How dare they start using GUNS?! They want to play with fire, fine, then let's BURN 'em!_ As her mounting anger grew, the suit started moving inside her wounds, and healing her from the inside out. However, blinded by rage, Kim felt nothing. The suit even expanded up her neck and covered parts of her face that were grazed by bullets.

As the last hole closed, Kim sprang forward like a hyper-coiled spring. She slammed into the first guy so hard with her shoulder, she could hear ribs snapping as she sent him flying backwards, taking several of his buddies with him. As she started going to town on the front line of goons, whom were too shocked to fight back. The ones further back, made the mistake of opening fire again. This was a mistake because it drew Kim's attention to them.

_ Sons of Bitches!_ Kim's thoughts started becoming increasingly dark as she moved through the underpaid henchmen like liquid lightning. As more and more bullets were sent into her body, the suit continued to harden and fuse with her. It even began moving to stop some bullets heading towards her face. The deeper she got into the lair, the more annoyed she became.

_ Bastards aren't even worth my time,_ she eventually stopped holding back. The claws came out, as well as several dashes through hyper-time. As she moved, she looked like death itself as she slashed her way through the throng. Eventually she stopped aiming, stopped caring, and started hacking the poor men to pieces. Arms, legs, didn't matter, just so long as they got out of her way. A few of them no longer had their sternum, and several ribs, inside their bodies. One guy managed to catch Kim's hair on fire. Which would have been good for him, had the suit not moved to absorb her hair to put out the fire. Or the fact that Kim then sent a plasma fueled claw to his face. Had he not been wearing flame thrower protective gear, he would no longer have a face.

At this point, the suit completely covered Kim. She was definitely scarier than any villain. She was no longer recognizable as the great teen hero, Kim Possible. Neither physically nor mentally.

As the last henchman fell, Kim heard a mass of animals stampeding down the hallway. Monkey ninjas and mutant cuddle buddies galore. All sent to try and kill her.

The things she did to those poor animals would have caused any animal rights activist to puke, violently.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Dr. Director!" Came a distressed Wade over the GJ communication network.

"What have you found Mr. Load?" Director asked, already not liking the panicked tone in the pre-teen's voice.

"Take a look at this," Wade pressed a few buttons, and Betty and a newly awakened Shego were treated to footage from Kim's fight with the BeBe's, as well as Kim's wholesale slaughter of the henchmen and "animals". Had Shego and Betty not been desensitized to massive violence years ago, they would have puked, like Wade had done when he saw the most recent footage. "And that's a whole 10 minutes old! I don't even want to know what she's doing to the actual villains," Wade was obviously highly distressed at what was happening to his friend.

He didn't see the knowing look that Shego gave Dr. Director, the look that said "I told you so". And she was right. Betty knew this went way beyond Ron's abilities. She needed a plan.

"Great, so now that Kimmie's under the suit's-" Dr. Director was trying to verbally plan everything out.

"Um...Actually, the suit isn't controlling Kim. Kim is in full control, the only difference being that she no longer has any inhibitions. Everything she's doing is her own doing, the suit doesn't actually think like that," Wade regretfully informed the head of GJ, practically condemning Kim.

"Fuck-ing great...hmm...Wade, do you have the actual suit at your house?" At his affirmative nod, she continued, "I need you to make some modifications to it before we come pick it up,"

-----------------------------------------------------------

To say that the villains were scared would have been lying. After all, those were only henchmen Kim was demolishing, and they were the main baddies. They had far more skill and even deadlier technology. But when Kim blew open the door, and they saw her in person for the first time, they knew their first true taste of fear.

There, standing in the door way was a figure clad in a pitch black Battlesuit, with glowing blood red stripes. Her face looked like that of of demon, with hollow eyes that belied malicious intent. Even the ponytail the suit put her hair in looked like a black and red horn. But it was when she brought the suit off her face that the real horror was revealed. As the suit receded, and her mussed up hair fell down, her face was revealed. Her skin was perfect as always, however, in place of her confident smirk, was the smile of a true predator who had finally cornered her prey. And her eyes. Her eyes were narrowed, and dark. The look within them showed that she no longer saw anything, just bugs before her that needed to be destroyed, no longer people. Even her posture was threatening, like a large predatory cat, with her head tilted back slightly, as though she didn't want to waste the energy to lift her head to look at them straight.

Even her voice was darker, more malevolent, "Hey, guys, 'bout time I found you fuckers."

The first one to compose himself was Monkey Fist whose martial arts training helped him to quickly get over his shock. "You will pay for what you did to my monkey ninjas!" He screeched as he lunged at Kim. He launched himself off his hands and went feet-hands first at her, intending to grab her and fling her into the midst of the other villains. However that plan was derailed as she caught both his monkey paws in her hands, and crushed them. Her expression never changing. She then spun and slammed him into the wall, continuing her spin. The snapping of his lower spine being the result of the fact that one half of him was on one side of a wall, and Kim forced the other half to continue through the doorway.

Monkey Fists screams of pain shook the other villains from their stupor. The first to act being the genetically modified DNAmy. She had re-donned her gorilla form, and charging at Kim, she yelled something about her "Monty", Kim wasn't listening. Instead, she just ducked the incoming blow, and when the DNAmy-rilla was right over her, she jumped with all her might, slamming the geneticist into the ceiling. As gravity tried pulling them back down, Kim shoved her hand into DNAmy's chest and grabbed her sternum with one hand, and a support beam with the other.

"Where do you think your going, Bitch? If it weren't for you, Shego wouldn't need to be in the hospital now. So why do you think you're getting off that easy?" Kim's expression grew even darker and Amy, now barely conscious, gulped. Kim then proceeded to hoist herself and the scientist up into the darkness of the rafters.

As the villains bellow started to prepare everything they had, they heard the creaking of metal, and DNAmy's terrified screams of pain, making them work all the harder. Senor Senior Senior made the mistake of looking up, to see a twisted mass fall to the floor, with Kim Possible perched atop it like a bird of prey. As he realized that the mass was DNAmy twisted up with metal girders, some going through her, he gasped, grasped his chest, and fell to the floor. This caused Junior to panic and scream. This brought about the attention of the other villains to the floor.

"Wha' the?" asked Killigan. As he looked over to the richest villains in the world, he realized what had happened, "Why ya bitch! Ya wen' an' gave the ol' guy a hear't attack! That's just low!" He punctuated his accusations by launching dozens of exploding golf balls at the fallen heroine.

She, however, didn't like like this and said, "You never change it up do you?" And expanded the suit around her hand and caught the balls. All as she launched herself at Duff, slamming the arm with all the golf balls into his chest, trapping them there to explode right up against him. As he flew backward he had several severe burns all over him, and upon his connection with the wall, he lost his ability to stay awake.

Kim was standing slouched on the central platform with her head down and her hair covering her face, waiting. Dementor, Gemini, and Jack Hench fired multiple deathrays at her. As the beams were converging on her, Kim suddenly disappeared. She reappeared standing behind Gemini. As he looked behind her, he made eye contact with her and saw his doom. In his panic, he attempted to fire some finger missiles at her from point blank range, she didn't agree with this and caught his hand, shoved it in his own mouth and crushed it, causing it to detonate, tearing away his lower jaw.

As he fell unconscious, he heard her say, "Your voice was annoying anyway," looking up she said, "Speaking of which..."

Kim then disappeared again and popped up in front of Dementor, "Why **YOU BI-**" Dementor's yelling was cut off as Kim's flaming claw made contact with his face, through his helmet.

"Shut up already, you annoying piece of-" she didn't complete her insult as she jumped to the side, doing a hard kick to send the overly loud villain flying into a wall. A rather powerful laser blast occupied the space that they were just in. Apparently Hench hadn't stopped firing.

Kim landed on top of the experimental laser he had been firing. Evidently, the cockpit was inside the laser, which was revealed when Kim ripped the hatch off its hinges and jumped inside. "Ya know, your profiting off of evil has always pissed me off," as she said this she shoved a flaming claw past his head and leapt from the cockpit.

Jack thought he was scott-free until he looked behind him and saw that Kim had blasted a hole in the power cell. He never even got to say "Oh shit," before the thing exploded with him strapped inside.

Now that Kim was no longer under fire, she strode up behind the weeping Junior. She didn't announce her presence, or clear her throat to politely get his attention. Instead, she yanked his scalp backwards while slamming her knee into his back to get him to look up at her.

"Where's that low-life, Drakken?" Kim's tone gave away the fact that she wasn't in the mood for Junior's usual stupidity. When he didn't answer her and instead kept weeping like a child, accusing her of killing his father, she let her plasma flare up, catching his over-greased hair ablaze, "I said: Where is he?!"

"I-I-I do not know!" Junior finally got out. This was obviously not the right answer as she roundhouse kicked him into the far wall. The resulting rush of air extinguished his hair, but the resulting impact with solid concrete made a loud cracking noise.

"Where the-" as Kim pondered Drakken's location, a sharp pain shot through her as a long spike came through the back of her head, and once it stopped moving, several dozen other spikes shot out of it, sending gray matter and blood everywhere.

--------------------------------------------------------------

It was turning out to be a good day for Dr. Drakken. Not only did Kim incapacitate, if not kill, everyone he owed money to, he just scrambled her brains with his own cyber-suit. Granted, it looked a lot like the Iron Man suit that Stark made at the beginning of the new movie. After all, he had just thrown it together after the downfall of the BeBe's.

And it certainly worked. "That stupid suit wasn't so tough, and neither was that bitch Shego! I mean, if I wanted victory, I could have just taken it myself! Instead of relying on her so called 'abilities'. Bwahahahahhahahhahahah!" As he was laughing, Drakken retracted his spike. However, because his head was tilted upwards, he didn't notice that besides Kim's initial slouch, she didn't fall. He didn't look back down until a pulsing red light caught his attention. Kim's suit was glowing, it didn't go out like he had planned. Instead she started standing, like a marionette on strings. And as she turned to face him, he could see inside her head, he could see the suit _in _there, repairing the most vital organ of the human body. And as Kim finally faced him, she was back at 1,000%. And so was the purely evil look in her eye. Now, if any humanity or regard for human life had been there before, there was none now. And Drakken crapped his pants.

"Why, Dr. D...What's a' matter? Afraid? Good, you should be." The sentence was followed by a diagonal roundhouse into the crook of Drakken's neck, bringing the metal encased villain to his knees. However, before he could catch his breath, Kim came out of her kick into a crouch and into a violent plasma-powered uppercut. Drakken had no idea what was going on, she should be dead. Instead Kim Possible was fighting like an ancient master of martial arts, a violent, sadistic master, but a master none the less. Every move flowed into the next perfectly.

As Kim was rising with Drakken from her uppercut, she then did a super-powered Sparta kick into his mid-section, and sent him into a wall. Drakken's Iron Man suit wasn't built to sustain this much damage, and was falling apart. As he looked up (his helmet was long gone by now), he saw Kim approaching. However, she wasn't walking towards him. She was swaying, popping in and out of hyper-time, appearing to teleport from one spot to another, moving only in his general direction. All the while laughing, "Come on Drakkey, let's plaaaa-aayyyyy,"

_ I need a plan, hopefully-_ seeming to detect what the blue man was thinking, Kim finally decided to visit the good doctor.

She appeared right in front of him, grabbed him by the neck, and dragged him up the wall. "WHY?!? Why did you do it? What gave you the right to do that to HER?!?" Her anger flaring as she mentioned the hospitalized master thief, and her greatest rival.

"Be-because, she didn't respect me! I'm...was her boss! She belonged to me! She owed everything, all her success to m-" Kim had enough of his bull, she threw him to the middle of the room with a blood curdling roar.

As Drakken landed, not on his head, Kim needed him conscious, he heard her growl, "Shego belongs to NO ONE! And why should she respect you?" At this Drakken became frustrated, again because his greatness was being called into question, and so he let loose a volley of gunfire, emptying all the ammunition from his own suit, which was about as much as Kim had been blasted with when she first arrived. "He heh! Is that it?" She couldn't believe this weak sack of meat thought he had the right to lay claim to Shego, "No wonder she had no respect for you! And to tell you the truth," Kim disappeared and reappeared right in Drakken's face, "I never did either. Your weak! Stupid! Incompetent! Incapable! How could you ever rule the world? Even your imagination is weak! You can't even invent anything anymore! _Shego_ is the one doing all the work! She was the the real villain, not you! The only reason I ever bothered to come and stop you was to see her!" At each point, Kim used her plasma to rip another piece of Drakken's armor off, until he was left in his everyday blue lab coat.

"Look at you, peel away the armor, and all you get is a sniveling coward. One that I'll bet can't even open a pickle jar. How could you have ever thought you owned _her_? She owes you nothing! She didn't even need your paychecks! I can only wonder why she ever stuck with you. Now," Kim raised one clawed hand, "Prepare," her plasma lit up, "To DIE!" This was too much for Drakken and he fainted.

As Kim was about to swing down and end Drakken's pathetic life, she heard, "KP, NO! STOP!" And was tackled to the ground by none other than Ron Stoppable.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dun dun, duuuuuuunnnnn....

You all wanted it, there it is. Kim's own personal massacre of the villain community. I'm sorry if I didn't go into as much detail as you would have liked, but Kimmie wasn't holding back any more, she just wanted to kill Drakken. But he seems to have been saved by Ron. How will the mythic monkey master fair against the new and darker Kim Possible.

Basically what Wade means is Kim is now acting like she would if she was angry and no longer had any inhibitions/morals.

A cyber-cookie to whoever guesses Betty's plan (and how that'll play out)! (Really it should be obvious, given the type of story this is planned on being).

I hope you all enjoy! And please keep reviewing!


	9. Communication

**Chapter 9: Communication...With Fists!**

**Summary**: Fed up with Shego's attitude, Dr. Drakken enlists the help of the other villains to put Shego in her place. But, when a battered Shego arrives on her doorstep, why does Kim feel so strongly about it?

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing that has to do with KP.

**Warning: **Violent lover's dispute ahead!

**A/N:** Whew. Sorry for the long wait everybody! Between finals and coming back home, I just haven't had the drive to sit down and write lately. But here it is! Kim's fight with Ron.

**A/N:** Oh, it was brought to my attention that it is apparently against the rules to address people's comments as I have been for previous chapters, so with the massive gap between updates, I kindda forgot whose comments I responded to or not. So, tell me if you mind or not, I love responding to comments and it makes me feel bad if I forget to respond to someone. In story is just easier for me. But, enough of my babbling, this is what you guys want:

.................................................................KIGO............................................................

Ron was seriously worried. Worried about his best-friend-since-pre-K-turned-girlfriend, Kim Possible. The destruction she had sown outside was something to behold. He doubted that even a the Justice League could do all that. That was a key indication that Kim had her Battlesuit on, but that didn't worry him. What worried him, was what waited inside the door, which by the way looked like it had been blown open with plastic explosives. An entire army of henchmen, all unconscious, were just inside the base. From the employ of Dr. Drakken, to HenchCo., and every villain in between. This didn't surprise Ron either since all the villains had gang raped Shego, so it stood to reason that they would bring their minions. What surprised and worried him was the fact that they were packing military grade weaponry.

"Why are they using guns now? And how did Kim not get shot? I know she's good, but to dodge bullets? I didn't think Wade made the suit that powerful," Ron knew he'd have to get serious to be able to get to Kim, but now he was going to have to unleash his full ninja training.

As he got further in, he became more and more worried about Kim's emotional state. The henchmen kept getting more and more severe injuries. Not ten feet in, and almost none of them had their entire skeleton still intact. Many of them had severe burns, which he attributed to Kim using them as shields against the occasional flamethrower he'd seen. Well, that hypothesis was blown out of the water when he saw a flamethrower-henchmen with his mask welded to his face in the shape of a clawed hand. He knew of only one person that could (or would) do that, and she was in the hospital, meaning Wade had given Kim that plasma upgrade they had talked about. The scary part being that she obviously wasn't shy about using it to cause serious injury, which may have actually saved a few of the henchmen since the heat automatically cauterized most of the wounds that she caused. Of course Ron doubted that Kim was thinking about this.

"Kim, what happened to you? This isn't like you. But don't worry, I'm coming!" Ron struck a heroic pose to emphasize his point, which Rufus gladly took part in. However, as he continued, his pose, and his face, fell into seriousness, "This isn't like you Kim, this is more like if Shego had come herself. Your not her Kim, you're a good guy...so why are you doing this?" Ron dashed off down the hallway when he heard a loud girlish scream come from deeper in the lair. That was definitely one of the villains, Kim didn't sound like that. If he had to guess, he'd say it was Junior.

What he came to down the hallway stopped him in his tracks, his face visibly paling, he blanched. There, strewn about the hallway, were body parts. Animal body parts, but not whole bodies nonetheless. He recognized the mutated hybrids of DNAmy's design, if only because Kim didn't tear them apart along the animal seems. Scattered amongst the mutant Cuddle Buddies, were Monkey Fist's ninja monkeys. Now while Ron still hated monkeys more than anything, despite his training, he still would never have wished this on any animal. Ron had been keeping the hope in hes heart alive that Kim was still in there somewhere, that she hadn't gone to her dark place. But she apparently had. And this was worse than last time, he only hoped he could do this like last time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kim and Ron had just saved Bueno Nacho, and the world, from Dr. Drakken. Well, Kim had saved them by kicking Shego into the giant tower of evil. And for a split second she had enjoyed it. It was only for a split second because Ron had gone and stopped her from going to town on the rest of Drakken's forces, and Drakken himself.

Ron had seen the whole thing, and the twisted smile on Kim's face. It was a look he recognized from his ninja training, and from years of helping Kim fight villains. So, in a rare moment of emotional realization and support. Which, in retrospect, may have been why Kim had clung to him so much at the dance and subsequently fallen in love with him.

As Kim went to go to town on whoever was left, Ron popped up in front of her with a goofy smile on his face, "All right! We did it KP! High five!" Ron held up his hand in the standard high five position, hoping to draw Kim away from the dark thoughts forming in her head and back into their standard post mission antics. And amidst the wind from the GJ helicopters and sirens, Ron kept up his goofy pose.

It worked. The darkness in Kim's eyes lifted, and he saw the same light he had come to know and love in her eyes.

"Oh, Ron," Kim sighed as she slapped his hand and went to help Global Justice secure the infamous doctor, and find Shego's body. After all, that was quite the nasty hit. He never knew what happened while Kim was looking for Shego, but something big must have happened. Because after they closed the doors on the criminal transport truck, and were on their way in a limo that GJ was kind enough to provide to them for transportation back to Middleton, Kim broke down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ron was pulled out of his reverie by an explosion deeper within the lair. So Ron ran faster.

As he came to a large set of doors, which had been blown apart, he was officially doubting that his usual goofy-ness was going to work. There, in the center of the room, was Kim and Drakken. Had the situation not been so dire, Ron would have been awestruck, they were standing under a sky light and looked like they were under a spotlight. It was really theatrical. Well, except for the fact that Kim had Drakken by the throat and was lifting him a good foot off the ground; a fair display of strength considering the fact that Kim was shorter then the malevolent doctor. Kim was also in her red and black Battlesuit, which was blue and white the last time Ron had seen it. Come to think of it, the last time Ron had seen the Battlesuit, Kim was also emotionally upset over the same emerald villainess.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Another Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kim was crying. A very rare sight, and Ron should know, he's been with her through thick and thin since pre-K. And she was seriously bawling her eyes out. She had put up an amazing facade in front of Global Justice and a couple news cameras, but now, in the privacy of a limousine, with only her best friend and his naked mole rat, Kim let it all out.

"I-I-*sob* almost **killed** her," Ron could only assume she meant Shego.

_Well, duh, I'm kinda surprised that she survived too. Probably only because of her comet powers,_ but Ron knew better than to back talk an emotionally distraught woman. _Thank you soap operas._ All he said was, "Well I-"

"And I enjoyed it! Oh God, what kind of person am I?!"

"Well, Ki-"

"I mean...I'm supposed to be a heroine for crying out loud! I'm one of the good guys! I can't enjoy bringing pain to other people," the tears were still streaming down her face as Kim wept. While Ron was used to being cut off, Kim's tears were definitely throwing him for a loop.

"Kim, it's not your fault, I mean-" Ron once again tried to form a complete comforting sentence and was once again shot down.

"I mean, I know their the bad guys, and I'm supposed to not like them, but 'You know what I really hate? You?' Isn't hate a little too strong? Isn't hating supposed to be for them, for the evil guys?"

"Well, I don't really know about evil, Kim. I mean sure, Drakken tried to take over Bueno Nacho, and the world. And Shego may be a world-class thief, but they've never really hurt anyone, or killed them, so I wouldn't call them evil," as soon as the words left his mouth, Ron knew he said the wrong thing.

"Oh! So I'm the bad guy? I'm evil? Is that what you're saying?" It seemed Kim had gone from depressed to angry. And Ron was in the dog house.

"I-uh...No!" It was really hard to concentrate under Kim's heated glare, "I never said you were evil, on the contrary. You're one of the kindest, most caring, and all around good people I know! You'd never do any of that stuff!" When Kim started tearing up again, Ron wasn't sure whether he'd done right or wrong.

"But I did! I almost killed her...Shego of all people! No one deserves to die, that's supposed to be the good guy code, or something, right?" Despite Ron's apparent confusion at the emotional display before him, Kim continued, "And I mean, this is _Shego_, one of the best. She's one of, if not the toughest villains I've ever fought, and I almost killed her, what does that make me? I-I....I mean....I just don't know...." At this point Kim decided to begin crying into Ron's shoulder. Now all the drama shows on TV would come in handy, Ron knew what to do now.

"Shhh, there, there, KP. It's gonna be alright," Ron proceeded to put an arm around her and gently rock back and forth. Quietly whispering, "It's gonna be alright,"'s and "It's okay"'s to her.

Finally, when they pulled up to the Middleton High School Gymnasium, Kim stopped crying. As they were walking up to the entrance, Kim turned to him and said, "Ron, thank's for being there for me. You've been my BF forever, and I-"

"Meh, it's okay, KP. That's what friends are for," as he said this he turned to her and gave her a friendly hug, but through it all his emotions for her seemed to be transferred, since when they came apart to enter the gym, Kim was still holding his hand.

The rest as they say, is history.

~~~~~~~~~~~Or the end of a flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~

"DIE!" That wasn't a word that usually came out of Kim's mouth. Nor was the red plasma something that generally came out of Kim's hands. Ron, was needless to say, shocked. Fortunately, his monkey ninja training helped him to take it into stride, and keep Kim from doing something else that she would doubtless regret for the rest of her life.

"KP, NO! STOP!" Yelled Ronald Stoppable as he sprinted towards his girlfriend and arch-enemy. He threw himself at her and tackled Kim to the ground, forcing her to drop the freshly fainted Drakken. They went tumbling for a good couple feet before Kim finally kicked him off of her. The both of them flipping themselves upright and facing each other. Each in a fighting stance...Well, Ron was. Kim was just standing there, like some sort of demon, calm, relaxed, yet looking like a coiled spring ready to rip his head off.

"Why, Ronnie, are you getting in the way of my vengeance?" It was very confusing how she could look so frightening and yet ask that question so innocently, as though she hadn't committed several crimes against nature that would sicken most people.

"What do you think you're doing KP? _Your_ vengeance? I know these guys haven't been the greatest of pals to you, but isn't about Shego is it?" Ron needed to know what this was all about if he wanted to help his best friend.

"She-Shego needs me. The burden of her vengeance has fallen on me now that they," Kim looked down at the ground, a pensive, thoughtful expression graced her features. Her suit even brightened visibly, a good sign Ron was guessing. "She can't do it herself now, not after they killed her...I-" As Kim grew more and more somber, her suit shifted color, Ron assumed this was an indication she was calming down.

_Just got to keep her talking, _Ron figured, _then she'll calm down enough so I won't have to fight her_. _But h-Shego!_. "But Kim, Shego isn't dead yet, she's waiting back at the hospital, for you. This-"

"Hospital?" Kim's suit seemed to stop its color shifting. "That's right, _they_ put her in the hospital, they raped her," the suit started shifting back, "Beat her," every word bringing her closer to the darkness she was almost free from, "Almost killed her, they took away her power, her strength, all that made her my greatest rival, the only one to make my missions worth my time. The thing that still gave me that rush. They'll pay for denying me MY SHEGO!" At that the suit darkened back to what it was when Ron had intervened, plasma springing to the hands. And in one fluid motion, she turned and launched herself at the prone cerulean villain.

Having no time to think, Ron used all his ninja training to dash across the room. He almost seemed to materialize out of thin air in front of her, catching her arm and using her momentum to bring her around him and throw her in the other direction. She, however, didn't go as far as Ron would have liked, as she flipped over in mid-air and skidded to a stop about seven feet away from Ron, and ten away from Drakken.

"Ronald! Get out of my way! I'm going to kill him for what he did to my Shego!" As she said this the suit slowly crept up her neck.

"**Your** Shego? Listen to yourself KP. You're talking like one of them! Her being the cause for your hero-ing? You do it because you can and it's right, not for the rush, remember? You don't kill, you save. An-"

"I did at first. But none of them could keep up with me like She could. Every time we fought, everything just felt so right. Like nothing else existed except for us...Caught in our deadly dance. We were connected on a level you could never understand! And HE took that away from us! And if you want to try and defend him, then you're my enemy to, Stoppable," that hurt. Kim never used his last name with that much disdain, ever. Not even when he royally screwed up. This was not Kim.

"KP, I-"

"SHUT UP, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, YOU NEVER DID!" Kim lunged at Ron with her right claw flexed and aflame, a spitting image of Shego.

Ron didn't have time to think as he moved to grab her lunging hand just as he had before. However, she learned and instead used his hand holding her arm as an anchor and brought her right knee hard into his gut, knocking him away. As Ron flipped and skidded to a stop, looking at his girlfriend, his expression was one of complete seriousness. _You're wrong Kim. I understand the bond between two true rivals in the martial arts, I mean I'm a _ninja_ for crying out loud! What I don't understand is why you're taking it so personally,_ Ron really didn't want to think about what it would mean to have the woman he loved rather killing him to avenge some woman who tried to kill her multiple times, than listen to reason.

Thinking was no longer an option for Ron as Kim went at him yet again. He had to completely rely on his mystical monkey instincts to help him block and dodge. Ron was fairly certain that Kim was moving at superhuman speeds, well, more than normally. It was really disturbing, the fact that he couldn't find an opening to attack. Neither to hit back, or to defend himself from the verbal assault. All throughout the time Kim was wailing on him, she kept yelling at him all the things wrong he did as a boyfriend. Ranging from his scooter, to never leaving Bueno Nacho, even how he kissed too roughly, even her embarrassment at his mascot antics. She even went into his constant screw ups on their missions, going so far as to compare him to Shego almost every time. How Shego wouldn't keep losing her pants, wouldn't give away their position, wouldn't need to be a distraction to be useful. It was disheartening because Ron soon realized that Kim was letting out everything she had ever laughed off, or brushed off with a smile.

He also noticed that the suit seemed to grow further up her neck, stopping just short of her head. _The suit! It must be messing with her head!_ Ron had a plan. Calling up what little mystical monkey power he could, he jumped over one of Kim's sweeping kicks just like he had dozens of times within the last minute, only this time he used her leg as a spring board and jumped over her head. As Ron flipped behind her, he locked his legs around her neck and did a little monkey flip to send her flying into a wall.

Kim had been completely caught off guard by Ron's spontaneous display of master acrobatics, enough so that she didn't really react as she slammed into the wall, merely landing on her feet and stumbling forward a few steps. Ron thought his plan was working until Kim moved to dash forward again, but stopped short and looked down.

Ron panicked when Kim went down. Not like she had been hit, but down onto her left hand, holding herself horizontally and looking at her leg where a pink hairless rodent was scampering down her thigh. As Rufus came to her calf, she folded herself so she was looking directly at the mole rat.

"Well, well, if it isn't the brains behind all of Ron's success, Rufus," When Ron had done his little throw, he had sent a brief flash of his plan to his little buddy through their mystical monkey bond, and the little guy had jumped out of his pocket and onto Kim in an attempt to find her suit's power source, he apparently didn't succeed. "Ya know, a lot more of our missions than I would like to admit worked because of you. And I owe you a lot, however, now you're just a nuisance," as she said this, Kim brought her hand up and flicked the poor pet towards his panicked master.

Ron had barely enough time to shout, "BUDDY!" as he dashed forward to catch his best non-human-friend. When Rufus collided with his chest, Ron's dash forward was cut short from all the kinetic energy Kim had put in his little body. As Ronald stood he looked down at his brutally flicked companion. Rufus had definitely seen better days. The unfortunate mole rat had severe bruising, and trouble breathing, Ron was willing to bet that there were a few broken ribs. Looking to his right, Ron noticed that there was a ball of mangled steel girders, with something furry sticking out. So, he placed Rufus there, where he could at least be somewhat comfortable while he brought Kim down. Hard.

Ron...was...PISSED, and royally so. Even more so because Kim's expression hadn't changed, at all, from the one she had one while she was wailing on him. That same bloodthirsty, but otherwise empty smile. His best friend was gone, and now his bestest buddy. _It ends now!_ An ethereal blue started to surround the irate teen. The beast was unleashed, or monkey as the case may be.

~~~~~~~~~~~Half-way across the world~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ninja of Yamanouchi were training hard just like every other day. Master Sensei was enjoying a nice cup of tea with Yori (conveniently enough), when he suddenly froze. Yori, not accustomed to having her sensei freeze up, looked at him about to ask what was wrong when she saw his face. Master Sensei's face was one of pure shock and fear, his eyes were open for crying out loud, that in and of itself told Yori something major was going on. However, before she could ask, she turned around to the sound of an explosion behind her in the school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to the action~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kim was curious. She had never seen Ron do this. _This must be the "mystical monkey power" I heard about from that ninja chick, I-_

Kim's thoughts were interrupted as Ron was suddenly right next to her, with his fist trying to occupy the same space as her abdomen.

Kim was sent flying into a wall, yet again. However, this time she flipped and landed on the wall on her feet, coiling like a spring to jump at Ron and beat his face inside out. Ron had other plans. He was once again in front of her, quite a feat considering she was several feet up the wall. And he started to spin into a front flip in order to bring his foot in contact with Kim's head. Kim decided to, instead, catch his foot by the ankle. And proceeded to use that as leverage and pushed herself off the wall and brought her foot in on a collision course with the side of Ron's head instead. Ron countered this by swinging his other fist across his body and into Kim's shin. The force of the blow causing his aura to become a visible blue monkey. And, oh yeah, blow the two quarreling teens several feet from each other.

"Wow, Ronnie, pretty good. Never seen this side of you before," Kim complimented as they began circling each other. Ron said nothing, just looking even more serious (if that were possible). "Oh come on Ronnie! It's a shame you couldn't pull this monkey crap out of your ass more often, then you'd actually be use-" Kim's taunt was cut off as a glowing blue battle axe found its way through her upper torso. Ron gave a quick flick of his wrist and moved to catch the Lotus Blade as it came to him.

"Well well well, what do we have here? Seems my BF is full of surprises!" Needless to say, Ron was surprised to see that not did Kim survive having an axe go through her, but had caught it. As Ron's expression grew even, surprisingly, grimmer, he could see the gaping hole in Kim's chest mending itself. Ron made no move as Kim went to go decapitate him with the Lotus Blade. He merely moved his arm up to block it. Oh, and he willed it to change into a whip, causing it to harmlessly wrap around his arm. Kim's shock provided enough of an opening that he power kicked her away, keeping the mystic-monkey-power-charged weapon for himself.

As Kim landed from her most recent unexpected flight, she saw a brief blue flash where Ron was standing, before her head became detached from her body.

About a foot behind the now headless Kim, Ron stood with the Lotus Blade (in sword form) by his side as he calmed down. "I'm sorry Kim...But it's over." Ron said with finality. Of course, as Ron calmed down, his monkey powers left him. His eyes were also closed. It would have been really theatrical, for anyone watching. Well, would have been until Kim started cackling, something Ron was sure she shouldn't be able to do without a mouth, or the head attached to it.

Needless to say, Ron was a little disturbed when he looked to his right and saw Kim's head floating about five feet in the air. As he looked at where her neck should have been, he saw a tendril of the suit from the stump of her neck had shot out and caught her flying cranium. This, apparently, was enough to keep her alive. Ron watched in mounting horror as the suit brought Kim's head back to her body and re-attached it.

"Ron, Ron, Ron..." Kim shook her hung (and now re-attached head). " 'It's over'? Why, Ronnie, are you breaking up with me?" It was eerie at how innocent that question sounded. "Are you breaking up with ME?!?" Kim finally turned around, and Ron almost crapped himself. Where before there was just hatred and blood lust, it was just there. Now, it was directed solely on him. Ron gulped, he didn't like where Kim's latest tirade was headed. "Me? Kim Poss-I'm KIM POSSIBLE!! No one breaks up with me!" Ron barely had enough time to throw his hands up to block the devastating punch that was meant for his face. Though that didn't stop him from skidding back a couple inches. "No one breaks up with ME!!!! I can do anything! I'm PERFECT!"

_Well, _Ron thought, _I guess that's what she really thinks of herself...fuck..._Ron had to turn the Lotus Blade into a tower shield, Kim's blows (both punches and kicks) were coming in too fast for him to block on his own with out the mystical monkey power, which just wasn't coming back. Fortunately, Kim seemed to be too hyper-focused to be able to attack from any other direction.

"I only let that inbred dumbass Flagg dump me because we weren't even dating in the fucking first place! But YOU?!?! We were supposed to last forever, get our happily ever after together and all that shit! I'm the best thing that's ever happened to you! And you try to cut my fuckin' head off?! I'll kill YOU!" Her final shout was punctuated by an extra powerful, plasma charged punch. A punch which shattered the Lotus Shield, and connected with Ron's poor face. However, before Ron could go flying (as per usual), Kim caught his throat with her other claw and brought him to his feet, passed his feet and into the air even.

"Now you-" Kim didn't get to even finish her threat this time. Instead, she whipped around and used Ron as an unwilling meat shield from the ball of emerald plasma that her suit had just barely sensed in time. _Who the fu-_ Kim's angry thoughts were interrupted, heck, all her mental processes shut off as she saw her newest assailant.

There, standing in the wrecked doorway, was the cause of all this. "Put the doofus down, Princess," Shego was there, in a black and green version of the Battlesuit, standing there with one plasma charged claw pointing at her, and the other on her hip.

"Now, now Princess, you're here clocking overtime. You can settle your romantic issues on your own time."

.........................................Kigo........................................

A cyber-cookie to everyone who guessed right (you know who you are). I'm trying not to specifically mention people, just in case.

Sorry about the spacing between the sentences, I think my word processor doesn't like multiple spaces. And I'm too lazy to go through all that in the FF editor.

See ya'll next time!

P.S. I'm starting to get the feeling that this story no longer belongs under the "Drama" category, what do you guys think?


	10. Violence Fetish

**Chapter 10: Violence Fetish**

**Summary**: Fed up with Shego's attitude, Dr. Drakken enlists the help of the other villains to put Shego in her place. But, when a battered Shego arrives on her doorstep, why does Kim feel so strongly about it?

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing that has to do with KP. Also, while I am a fan, I do not own the song "Violence Fetish" by Disturbed (yes, that is where I got the title). Nor do I own the band, even though that would be totally badass. Speaking of, you should listen to some, right now, it'd make good background music, seeing as how I'm doing this with it blaring right now for inspiration.

**Warning: **The kigo-y-ness will finally start becoming prevalent here! So if you don't like two women actively falling for each other by beating themselves into pulps...why are you even reading this?

.................................................................KIGO............................................................

(Standard Recap)

"Now you-" Kim didn't even finish her threat this time. Instead, she whipped around and used Ron as an unwilling meat shield from the ball of emerald plasma that her suit had just barely sensed in time. _Who the fu-_ Kim's angry thoughts were interrupted, heck, all her mental processes were shut off as she saw her newest assailant.

There, standing in the wrecked doorway, was the cause of all this. "Put the doofus down, Princess," Shego was there, in a black and green version of the Battlesuit, standing with one plasma charged claw pointing at her, and the other on her hip.

"Now, now Princess, you're here clocking overtime. You can settle your romantic issues on your own time."

(end standard recap and begin new chapter)

"Geez Pumpkin, I can't leave you alone for 5 minutes can I?" Shego asked with her usual sarcasm as she extinguished her claw and let it hang loosely at her side. She looked like a large cat, totally relaxed but ready to spring and rip someone's head off at a moments notice. And beautiful in her majesty, of course that was only barely registering to Kim at the moment.

"No...NO! You can't be Her! Drakken put you in the-Your dying...You have no powers-I-You-" Kim was having trouble forming a complete sentence as her brain was rebooting, the intensity of her suit had even lessened because of it.

_Good, just keep her talking,_"No Pumpkin, I'm the real deal," Shego stated with all her usual confidence, as though this were just another standard mission.

Unfortunately Kim's brain rebooted in the wrong direction, and her suit started glowing as bright as ever before, "You're not real! Your just another one of Drakken's androids!"

Shego quirked an eyebrow at this, "Ya know Kimmie, I've been called a lot of things, but an android ain't one of 'em. How'd you come up with that?"

"Drakken's BeBe's...One of them looked just like you-"

"Aha! So you admit I am the real thing," Shego looked just like the cat that ate the canary at her verbal victory, unfortunately Kim didn't take too kindly to it.

"I-but...You-He-they-I-" At her confusion, her suit dimmed again, only to come back full force as she screamed, "Grrrrahh!"

"Come one Princess, stop playing with these losers, show me what you got," Shego got into her fighting stance and did the standard "come and get me" taunt by flexing her fingers. And Kim was more than happy to comply. She lunged at the pale green thief with her claws flexed and aflame.

"RRRahh!" Kim screamed in exasperation as she swiped at air. "Stay still so I can hit you!" Kim then unleashed a powerful kick backwards, where she instinctively knew Shego would be.

"Now why would I do that Pumpkin?" Shego asked as she gingerly sidestepped the, to her amazement, well aimed kick. "What are you doing here anyway Princess?" Shego asked as she grabbed hold of Kim's leg and threw her away from her.

"I'm taking our revenge against _them,_" Kim explained as she landed. "Why, and how, are _you_ here?"

"_Our_ revenge? Why would it be our's? Shouldn't it be mine? What stake do you have in this?" Shego, was just as curious about this as Kim had been earlier.

"Because I-Don't change the subject!" Kim launched herself again at her truest rival, upset that her more important questions had been ignored. Well, more important in her own clouded mind anyway.

As Shego dodged, and blocked what she couldn't dodge, all with ease, she couldn't help but thank Wade. _I gotta admit, the nerdlinger's pretty good._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~(Flashback)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Betty had a plan. After she had hung up with Wade, she had checked Shego out of the hospital early. Legally. She had gone through all the necessary paperwork to have Shego placed in the care of one of Global Justice's medical teams for transport, all to make sure that Wade had enough time to do everything that Dr. Director had asked of him, which was a lot for such a small time frame.

Moving Shego along with all her life support equipment down from the third floor of the hospital down into a GJ truck was interesting to say the least. Dr. Director made sure that nothing came unplugged, and Shego was having a ball 'accidentally' getting a random tube caught to get some poor schmuck in trouble with his boss.

The drive over to the Load residence was rather uneventful. Until they were half way there, when Wade gave them an update. Apparently the boy genius had hacked Drakken's security network and was watching what Kim was doing to the unlucky villains.

"Wow," Shego breathed out, "Kimmie's pretty far gone. I actually feel bad for the Doofus,"

"Indeed," replied the alarmed leader of Global Justice. "Step on it Wallace," Dr. Director addressed the driver. _We have less time than I thought. Lauren, I hope you-no, this is a job for 'Shego' isn't it? I hope you can handle it,_ while Shego was one of the most accomplished fighters Betty knew, she just hoped that her oldest friend was up to the task of doing for Kim what couldn't be done for her.

As they pulled up to the home of the genius recluse, and Kim's trusted webmaster, they once again had to transport Shego with all of her equipment through the more narrow household to Wade's room. They actually had an easier time, since Shego was far too somber from what she'd seen of the latest development with her Princess, _Mine? Well, I guess she is technically my responsibilty now, isn't she?_ Shego mused.

When they finally got set up in Wade's room, the boy genius was a little offset by the number of people in his room. So, Betty ordered her agents outside, afterall, this was on a need to know basis, and only she and Shego needed to know.

"Are you all set Mr. Load?" Asked Dr. Director.

"Yeah, we just have to get it on her without killing her," Wade handed a folded black and green cloth suit to Dr. Director. Well, it looked like cloth, but when she actually held it, she could tell it was something far more suited for its mission.

When she gave it to the currently bed-ridden villainess, Shego just laid there, looking at them like they were idiots. When neither of them got the hint she said, with a little irritation, "Um, hello? Nothing on under the hospital gown? A little privacy would be nice!" At this the African American boy blushed and quickly turned around. Dr. Director just rolled her eye and stayed stock still. "Well?" asked the pale green thief.

" 'Well?', what?" asked Betty, "What are you so embarrassed about? You've got nothing I haven't seen before," she had a point there, Shego had to concede that. "Besides, you need someone to unhook you from the machines as you put that on, you need to stay hooked up as long as possible," Dr. Director further explained.

"Um," the embarrased boy genius added, "Actually, by my calculations, Shego can last up to five minutes on her own, but past that, she'll...well...be dead."

"Ha, sorry Bets, no show for you! Turn around!" Shego grinned at the blush that over came the Director's face. _Sorry Bets, besides, seems you've got someone new now, _Shego thought as she started changing.

It took her four and a half minutes to squeeze into the poorly tailored, skin-tight suit. By the end, she was having trouble breathing, "Um, nerdlinger? A...little...help?"

"Oh! Right! Sorry! Put this belt on and press the button on the buckle," He handed her a green utilitly belt. She did as she was told, and when she pressed the button, the suit glowed to life, and she felt like she had never even had to go to the hospital in the first place.

"Whoa, not bad nerd-boy," that was as close as Shego was willing to go to a compliment.

"Um, thanks," Wade wasn't sure if that was a compliment or an insult, but decided to ignore it for now. "That belt is the suit's battery pack, so you really need to be careful with it. It also has all the medication that was being pumped into your blood stream before and is put directly into your bloodstream. With the suit's enhanced micro-motors and sensors, you should be able to fight just as good, if not better than before. Based off of how intense your fights with Kim have been in the past, and her newly acquired...abilities, you should have about ten minutes worth of power. Just like Dr. Director asked, as you can see, I've changed the coloring to suit you better. I've also added in the same plasma power as Kim, however, that'll drain your power cells further, cutting into your time limit. Assuming you keep them ignited as you usually do, you'd probably only have like six or seven minutes,"

"Plenty of time. Let's get going Bets, I've got a Princess to save," Shego didn't have her trademark smirk on, she was completely serious, staring at one flexed claw, as though it held all the answers she needed.

```````````````(Fast Forward)``````````````````

Shego was impressed. She didn't think the buffoon would be able to last this long.

Shego had arrived at the fight between Kim and her now ex-boyfriend just as Ron had decapitated her. Betty and the GJ agents were busy mopping up the carnage that Kim had left in her wake. While Shego wasn't an animal person, even she had been a little disgusted at what Kim had done to those...she was pretty sure they had been monkeys and various animals at one point.

Shego was surprised when she saw the suit shoot a tentacle out of Kim's recently lightened neck and catch her head. She didn't think that Wade had meant that the suit could do _that_. Though something told her even Wade couldn't have predicted that.

When Kim started pounding on Ron's shield, _Wait, how did it go from a sword to a friggin' tower shield? That's not important._ Shego was mysteriously pleased when Kim had started talking so fondly of her, and even more so when she broke up with Ron by choking him. _Okay, my turn to step in,_ so she fired a burst of plasma at Kim's turned back. Only to have it blocked by Ron's beaten body, _Good thing it was only intended to get her attention and not hurt her, well, show time!_

You know what happens afterwards. Oh, you want more of the fight? All right:

_~~~~~~~~~~~(End Flashback)~~~~~~~__(about time)~~~~~~~~~~~_

Kim was relaxing, Shego could tell. While Shego had been reminiscing about how she got here, she had been fighting with Kim.

Shego knew that they had to get back into their usual rhythm, she knew it would calm Kimmie, because it always put her own nerves at ease. And they were almost the same person. The only difference being that Kim had someone to save her from the darkness, where Shego didn't.

Their fights calmed Shego because she was a fighter, a martial artist, and Kim was the closest thing to a challenge she had ever come across. Only three things could calm Shego if she was irrate, her guitar, a good heist (without the bumbling Drakken along), or a fight with Kim. And she knew Kim felt the same about their fights. It was a connection that only two true martial arts rivals could achieve, and only when fighting. The world seemed to fall away, only the only one to exist was your partner in this deadly dance. You could almost read their minds, as you ducked, dodged, kicked and punched. She knew this for a fact since once they stopped their banter and just fought, Kim's suit, while still black and red, was dimmer and a lighter shade of pitch black. She also wasn't using her plasma as much.

Shego was pulled out of her reverie, as Kim ducked under a roundhouse kick and swept Shego's leg out from under her. Using her momentum, Kim was bringing herself around to bring her foot into an axe kick into Shego's gut. So Shego instead flipped away just in time to have Kim's foot leave a small crater in the floor where Shego had just been.

As both women sprung back into their respective fighting stances, each looking eerily similar to the other, Kim said, "Give it up Shego, even with your own Battlesuit, you can't possibly beat me in this new and improved suit! I mean, it's not like you could ever even beat me before!" That was a challenge and Shego, like Kim, couldn't resist a challenge.

"Pfh, puh-leez, Princess," Shego relaxed and seemed to fall asleep standing up. This irked Kim as it seemed that Shego was taunting her more than was called for and charged at her with a flaming claw, her suit gaining back a bit of its intensity. To her surprise, Shego tilted to the side just enough to not get hit. So Kim unleashed a flurry of blows, not a single one landing. Shego seemed to be in a trance as she seemed to dance around Kim's fists. Kim was about to let out a growl of frustration when all of a sudden she felt Shego's foot trying to occupy the same space as her stomach, sending her flying into a wall. Again.

As she looked up, she saw Shego stand and sort of wake up, "Kimmie, Kimmie, Kimmie. Please, you're no where near my level. I have far more experience and training than you do. Sure you know several forms of martial arts, but how many have you mastered? I've mastered at least four, and not just from the Internet and some American dojo like you, I was trained by the ancient masters in the Asian homelands of martial arts. I've been holding back by a whole lot against you whenever we fought. The only reason we're so close now is because of your Super Battlesuit, and my grave injuries and this suit. You only ever beat me because I let you," Shego explained.

_She...let me...beat her? She was holding back?! That bitch! How dare she insult me like that! I'll show her she doesn't need to "hold back" anymore!_ Kim was rip-shit pissed. But not homicidally so, she was just enraged that the woman she had always held in the highest esteem as her greatest rival, was merely toying with her. And her suit showed it. While it was noticeably less black than before, the red was back to its original brilliance.

This, of course, was not lost on Shego, _Whoops, guess I shouldn't have done that...Oh well, win some, lose some. I still got time. How much though?_ Shego did some quick calculations in her head, _three, four minutes? Yeah, enough time...I hope. _Shego's confidence waned as she saw Kim's emotional state, reflected by her suit, and heard her next words.

"You were holding back? Why Shego! What a coincidence! I was holding back too! I never thought you'd be able my full ability, so, let's just see who was holding back more, shall we?" Both of the combatants were surprised at what happened next.

-------------------------------------

Betty Director had one of the biggest migraines of her life. And that was saying a lot, considering her job.

She had allowed Shego to go on ahead, the sooner she could get to Kim the better, leaving her and her men to deal with clean up. Which was no small task. Kim hadn't held anything back, and orchestrating it so she didn't get the death penalty for multiple crimes against humanity was going to translate to years of endless paperwork, if it could even be done. And after seeing what she did to the ninja monkeys and DNAmy's mutants, Dr. Director didn't have much hope for Kim's future. However, getting her back to her old self was imperitave, because if Shego couldn't do it...Well, Dr. Director was all out of options. She had left her men to go and see Shego's progress herself.

She got there just in time to see Shego dodging all of Kim's attacks, some of which she swore made it look like Kim had more than two arms, in a trance like state. And then kick her into a wall. Then something about having been holding back in all their fights. Now, while Betty would never claim to be a martial artist, she did know how to fight, and even she knew that if a respected opponent claimed to have been holding back on her, she would feel insulted. She didn't want to think of how Kim would feel.

As Kim climbed out of the hole in the wall, and was saying something about having been holding back against Shego in the past, Betty got a good look at the Proto-Suit. A few shades darker than black, but not pitch, with bright red highlights.

"What was it Wade had said?"

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(You must be tired of these, but, here's another flashback)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

While Shego was examining her claw with a most somber expression, Dr. Director started gathering information.

"Wade, how will we know that we're calming Kim down, other than the fact that she won't want to kill Drakken anymore?"

"Well, like I said, the suit undergoes color changes to reflect Kim's emotional and mental state. It was mostly put in for experimenting with what would give the highest power outputs, but never really got taken out after the tests," the boy genius continued explaining, "The suit's primary color really only goes through various shades of white, gray, and black. It represents Kim's mental state. In layman's terms, it means how dark, or pure, her thoughts are. For instance, as she is now..." Wade gulped when he thought of the things he had seen his friend doing to her enemies. "Her suit is pitch black, meaning she wants to kill whoever is in her way, and she wants to make them suffer for being there, and she'll do it. If it's just regular black, like a crayon, she'll probably just kill you the quickest way she can. Dark gray would be she'll just beat you until she's satisfied you won't be moving for a long time, but if she kills you, she won't care. And-"

"I understand Mr. Load," Dr. Director needed as much pertinent information as possible in as little time as possible, "What about the stripes?"

"Right, well, the various colors of the stripes would represent the variety of her emotions. And the intensity of the glow would be how intense the emotion is. For instance red would be anger, and bright red would be...well, homicidal rage. Pale blue would be calm, yellow is happy, regular blue is sad, dark blue is depressed, pink is love, and you get the idea," Wade thought it wise to get on with his explanation under the one-eyed woman's piercing gaze, "Obviously if Kim's still angry, her thoughts won't be the purest in the world, so the trick is to change her emotional state and her mental state will follow. Basic psychology really. But, because of the emotional feedback loop, you only need to get the stripes to just barely change and then a small comment will be all it'll take to do it. Of course, some emotions will take precedence over others, like sadness will easily give way to anger, and anger is something that is difficult to usurp without calm first. So I-"

"I can calm her down, don't worry about it. Let's role Bets, we're running out of time," Shego simply stated.

"Indeed, thank you Mr. Load, we will inform you of how this goes immediately," Dr. Director informed the boy as she followed Shego out of the room.

"Right, good luck!" Wade shouted as they left his room.

_~~~~~~~~~(Yay, back to the butt-kicking!)~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Well, _Dr. Director thought, _at least she is only willing to kill now and not torture first, and she's definitely less angry, but Shego, you've only got two and a half minutes before the suit's life support runs out...Please, make it back. Holy fuck!_

The profanity that Dr. Director punctuated her thought with was in response to the amazing display of martial arts she was seeing between these two women. It looked like something out of an action/fighting anime. She didn't think that the human body could do that.

Kim exploded at Shego, there was no other way to put it. One moment she was just outside a whole in the wall, the next her flaming claw was cutting Shego's hair. It would have severed Shego's face if she hadn't reacted in time. Shego bore a look of utter surprise, as though she hadn't thought Kim could move that fast. Kim, meanwhile had a look of confidence, even one of pure enjoyment as she let loose on the emerald fighter.

She went in first with a stab from her right hand and then a stab from her left, both aimed at Shego's face. Both of which Shego deftly deflected. Out of her deflections, Shego sent her own flaming fist to meet Kim's chest, which met air as Kim jumped back, curling her body to just fall outside Shego's reach. The look of confident amusement never left Kim's face, well, a smirk joined it as she grabbed Shego's outstretched arm and pulled. At the same time she brought her feet up to deliver a devastating double kick to Shego's midsection.

Shego's surprise was short lived as she had to quickly react. Her face became completely serious and focused as she caught both of Kim's petite feet in one hand, turning her whole body to move with Kim's own momentum, carrying Kim across her body. When Kim was about midway, Shego jumped up and delivered her own double kick to Kimmie's midsection. While curling her body again lessened the blow, Kim had no way of escaping the hit and landed a couple feet away, flipping to her feet and getting back into her fighting stance. While Shego used her own momentum to flip back upright and into her own fighting stance.

"I'll admit, you've definately got some moves, Princess," Shego smirked as she said this, her usual aura of supreme confidence back in full force, "But as I said, it ain't enough, lets go."

And so they went back at each other. Each pulling off moves of acrobatics that most martial artists only dream of being able to do. Betty was sure it was from the suits. Speaking of, Kim's wasn't a vibrant red anymore. It was actually rather dark, barely recognizable as red really, it looked dark red in some spots, and a deep violet in others. Dr. Director assumed that Shego's hunch had been correct and falling into their usual dance of death was actually a form of stress relief, for both of them. The black on Kim's outfit was brightening to a dark gray, and the homicidal blood lust in her eyes had all but vanished.

Betty knew it was the suits now. Kim's suit wasn't glowing, meaning it wasn't being supplied with that much emotional power, and her fighting was starting to look less and less like an action anime, and more like how she usually fought. Which was still impressive. Shego, on her part also toned down her level of skill to match Kim's, but still staying intense to keep her in the heat of the moment. Then the dialogue resumed as they fell into their niche.

"It's a shame, Cupcake, black and red really suited you, it brought out your pretty eyes," Shego taunt/flirted. And then she froze. It was brief, but being a master thief and master martial artist she had to pick out the smallest details. Betty had seen it, but thought she was just seeing things. Kim may be able to rationalize it, but the suit definitely didn't lie. For a brief moment, the gray flashed white, and the deep red flashed a radiant pink. Brief, but Shego saw. Shego also saw that it didn't last long, though the suit was infinitely lighter, and that a fist was flying towards her face. "Alright, Pumpkin, lets dance," Shego said as she launched herself, and her own punch, at the oncoming teen.

"This isn't what you want Princess, trust me. They aren't worth it," Shego said as she charged at the teen.

"Yeah? And how would you know what I want?" Challenged Kim as she continued her own charge.

And just like it would happen in a cliched TV show, both fists connected with each other. Both aflame, one red, one green, both powerful enough to send out a shockwave of air.

And send both combatants hurtling backwards. Both girls flipped and planted their feet on opposite walls of the room, coilling like springs. Only for Shego, something was wrong. She hurt, all over. As she looked down, she saw, to her dismay, that the her own suit was dimming, meaning that it was losing power. _Fuck! Just a little longer!_ Both women launched themselves at each other again. Both intending to punch out the other. However, Shego's suit decided to give out, and she curled into a pseudo-fetal position as she flew. Kim saw it as well as Dr. Director. And they both heard Shego's scream of agony. A scream that seemed to reach Kim in the darkest recess of her clouded mind.

She didn't have time to consciously react, not that she really had been this whole time, but Kim's punch transformed into a tackle. And both women were sent tumbling to and across the floor several feet in a tangle of limbs. With them landing with Kim straddling Shego, poised to deliver the final blow. But she froze. Something was wrong with Shego. The woman who could reach her own level.

"What is it?" Asked Kim, almost in a whisper, too quiet for Dr. Director to hear, but just loud enough to reach Shego, "What's wrong with you? Why don't you want them dead?"

"Princess, Pumpkin, Cupcake, Kimmie...Kim," Shego coughed out. Hearing her real name drew Kim's attention to the now wheezing woman, and to the very dim lights in her suit.

"Kim, trust me...*cough*...I do want those bastards to pay...but killing them will only hurt you...it won't make anything better," Shego coughed out weakly.

"I-You don't KNOW that!" Kim tried to reason with her. Her suit flaring up, still off-white, but still with red highlights.

"Yes Kim, I do..." Shego was having trouble breathing, and not from the welcomed weight on her waist, the damn suit was running low on power. "Kim...trust me...I've walked the path you do now...That's how I got into being a criminal...And until you came along, I always regretted it...It weighed too heavily on my conscience...Only by fighting you could I forget the pain I experienced from what I'd done...Kim...Kimmie...don't...repeat my...mistakes..." Shego barely got that last bit out before she lost consciousness.

"Shego? Shego?! SHEGO!" Kim wailed.

The suit seemed to turn off then. It became white, and deep blue.

And all that Kim had done that day, came rushing back to her now clear mind.

"Oh God, I-I-I...Oh God!" At her final exclamation, Kim also passed out on top of the older woman.

"Shit," was all Dr. Director could think to say. _Well, at least Kim's calm now,_ "Agent Du, go grab Mr. Stoppable and Mr. Rufus. Alpha team, begin treating and evac-ing the villains, Bravo, see to Shego and help me with Miss Possible," Dr. Director ordered as she went to pick up Kim. Even in unconsciousness, Kim seemed tormented by her recently enlightened memories.

"Send a van to go pick up Mr. Load and have them meet us at the hospital, ASAP people!"

Time, was running out.

---------------------------------------------------------

Well, there it is Chapter 10, and the fight between Kim and Shego. I had wanted to make it longer and more epic, but they, and Shego's life-support suit, had different ideas.

So, what's the deal with Shego's past, and her relationship with Dr. Director? Sorry guys, but no action next chapter, as everyone has too much explaining to do...and Kim and Shego need to have a serious talk. I know ya'll wanted more action, but they need to end up together at some point don't they? That and Shego needs medical attention. So no action for awhile, but don't worry it'll come again.

Oh! Before I forget, a cyber-cookie to all that guessed right. Though it really wasn't that hard was it? Meh. And I swear, I did not intend to steal anyone's ideas, I actually only recently saw a pic of Shego in her own Battlesuit, though I have yet to see/read of Kim in a black/red one. I just think it would be totally baddass.

Standard stuff: Drop a review if you liked it, or didn't...or if you have anything really, hearing from people helps a lot.

Well, 'till next time! Have a good one!


	11. Chapter 11: AN

Hey guys, sorry for being all but dead for the past...over a year D:

Anyway, I do have Chapter 11 written, I'm just waiting to hear back from my Beta. So its coming, I haven't forgotten! :D


End file.
